The Raven's Wings
by Heterochromia Eyes
Summary: As black mixes with white, the color gray is bound to form, yet... perhaps there is another, floating beside the Wings of a Raven.  OCxAllen and OCxTyki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I mainly did this OC thing for fun because 1)I needed something to write about, 2)I had a pretty good idea, and 3)I really love D Gray-man!**

**Thanks for visiting my story and I hope you like it! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, if so, please let me know! It's obviously an OC story and this is way before Allen joins the Order. In fact, he's still with Mana at this point. I know, it's kind of far back but don't worry it will progress quickly. **

**Anyway I better do that disclaimer thing right? Ahem, I do not own D Gray-man. Wow, didn't that sound professional? –giggles—**

**And here we go! ****The Raven's Wings****!**

**Chapter One: The Start of Every Bad Adventure Tale**

In a small town in southern France, there sat a small girl at her dinner table, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her mother. She eagerly tapped her fingers against the cheap wood table, trying to find something to occupy her thoughts. She drifted her eyes across her house like a wave to an ocean, just observing the house she knew all too well. From the cracked cement walls, to the wooden floors, to the mixed match furniture, this is the place she has lived in her entire life.

To be honest, she craved to live in nice castles and palaces like a princess (as any other 10 year old girl would), not a three room apartment that they could barely afford in the slums of this dusty town. Fine cuisine was something she also dreamt about when her imagination called to her during the long hours of chores. Not some stale bread and stew that currently rested on the table with a side of cheap wine for her mother and a glass of water for herself.

Regardless of the life she has and the life she wants, this small girl was happy. From a young age she discovered that you can find happiness in the things around you, not the things you have. And the thing that made her happy was her mother. She took great pride in making her mother happy and seeing her smile. _Although… _She thought. _I think that mother doesn't think the same way…_

You see, this small girl is the product of a one night stand. Her mother was working at a tavern one night and got drunk with a certain German businessman. And well… let's just say that he wasn't there when her mother had awoken. So as you can imagine, her mother never really treated her like a daughter, but more of an annoying roommate, so to speak.

However, this child still loved the woman that brought her into this world. She was so grateful to her and worked very hard to earn her mother's love. Of course, she never really understood how horribly shameful her mother felt towards the subject, but she respected her wishes (more like demands) on never speaking about it. All this child knew about her father was that he was a German businessman named Dedrich Goldstein.

The girl sat, becoming lost within her imagination once again, only to be broken through by the sound of the front door opening.

"Ah! Mother! Welcome Home!" she beamed. Her mother walked into the house covered in ash and soot, due to her recent job of sweeping chimneys. Her eyes hung low and appeared groggy. She shuffled across the room, ignoring the small girl's greeting.

"I made dinner, and I bought some wine for you to drink. Well I didn't buy it exactly…" she trailed off. "I mean the old man had enough to drink… and it was just sitting there… He was wearing fancy clothes mother, I'm sure he could've afforded more if he wanted to…" she exclaimed, a little ashamed at her actions.

"So you stole it?" she replied walking into the bedroom. "Hmph some child I raised."

She walked into the bedroom with her mother and sat on the bed. "I'm really sorry, but at least you get to drink wine tonight right?" she added hopefully as her mother started rummaging through her armoire.

Her mother turned to her and glared. "Yes I will indeed be drinking wine tonight, but not with you. I've have been invited to a party by a rather handsome fellow." Her mother sighed happily, "Just like the old days, before you." She pulled a beautiful evening dress from the armoire and set it on the bed, smiling proudly. "Go get the special flowers I have stored, girl."

She ran rapidly out of the room and retrieved a basket of blue petals. "Here, mother. I know you'll be the prettiest woman there!" she said handing it to her mother.

"For once, you're right." She replied smirking. Her mother took a handful of petals from the basket and sprinkled it amongst her dress. The scent of the petals were simply intoxicating and smelled like a fresh spring breeze. Her mother inhaled the scent and smiled at the girl, who happily smiled back. _Mother looks so happy…I hope she has a good time._

"Now then, we'll just let that set, and I will take a bath." She stated walking towards the small bathroom.

"Have a good bath Mother!" she called after her. She shut the bathroom door, ignoring the girl's kind statement.

"Don't burn the house down, while I'm gone girl." Her mother stated walking towards the door.

"O-of course mother." She replied softly. The small girl was in awe of how beautiful her mother looked. _Like a princess… _She thought. "Have a good time! I'll wait for you until you get back."

"Don't bother, I might not be coming home and besides it's not like I come home for you." She replied coldly as she shut the door behind her.

She just stood there in the middle of the room, sadden by her mother words. _It felt like she was dripping poison into my heart…_ She shook her head abruptly. _No, she's just excited that's all. I mean, she hasn't been to a party in a while… it's just that… she excited, that's all…_ She thought trying to comfort herself.

_No. _She thought, her eyes changing to a darker shade of sea glass green.

_She doesn't love me. She never has._

_I hate her…._

_I hope she never comes back. _

_That lazy wench… I'm the one stuck at home all day doing woman's work when I'm only 10. Why doesn't one of those 'fancy' men take her away from me already? I hate her. She doesn't deserve the love I put into everything for her… she doesn't deserve my kindness… _The girl thought, anger rises at every phrase that passed through her mind. In absolute hate and anger towards her mother, she grabbed the wooden chair she had previously sat in earlier that day and threw it against the wall. The chair shattered in many pieces and she stood there gasping.

_Oh no…_ she thought terrified. _I let 'that', out of me again. Please God, help me find the strength to control myself. _She thought as she sat on her knees praying to the lord over and over again.

_What's wrong with me…? _She thought, clutching her shoulders in attempt to comfort herself. She started sobbing as she made her way towards the broken chair, gently rubbing the wood as if she were trying to apologize.

_I will fix you chair, _she smiled. _And I'll sit in you every day. Even if I can't put you back together properly, I'll still sit with you. _

A loud knock emitting from the front door, awakened the girl. She leapt off the ugly floral printed couch (her usual resting place), and sprinted towards the door, ready to welcome mother home. She opened the door and greeted, 'Welcome back Mother,' before she saw who stood in the doorway. She adjusted her eyes and saw that it was a police officer. He and another stepped into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Uhhh…" she stuttered, not knowing what to say or do about his sudden intrusion.

"Excuse me little girl, is your father home?" he asked firmly, walking around the small apartment.

"Um, my father doesn't live here sir." She replied innocently.

"Where is he now sweetie?" replied a gentle other, crouching in front of her.

"He lives in Germany sir." She stated to the other police officer.

"I see. Then you and your mother just live here?" He asked patting her head.

"Yes. How do you know my mother officers?" The girl asked, worry building inside of her.

"Well, you see…sweetie…" The man stuttered, his patting ceased.

"She died, tonight." The wandering one replied.

The small girl's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, and then lowered into utter sadness and despair. She cried for her mother, and the life she gave to her. _I made her life so miserable that she…killed herself…? _

The officer pulled her into his arms and cradled the small child. The other turned away his head away in pity. 'Did you have to be so blunt? ' He mouthed to his partner.

The other officer sighed sadly and said, "She died of alcohol poisoning and she left her child behind to suffer. I'm sorry Tom; it's just that she seems like a horrible mother, I want this girl to know that it's not her fault and she should accept it."

"She's just a child, Charles! She doesn't need to be exposed to this situation and-" Tom was cut off by a faint noise. The girl's crying ceased, for she heard it too. They all were still, waiting for the noise to repeat itself.

_*Squeak*_

There it was again. "Rats?" Charles questioned.

"There! There's one right there officers!" she squealed pointing at a disgusting black rat running across the kitchen floor.

"Get it, Get it Tom!" Charles screamed.

"Don't just stand there, help me with them Charles!" Tom screamed back.

Together the chased it around the apartment until they finally killed it. Although, once it was dead, another appeared.

"Ah! Officers! They're everywhere!" She yelled alerting them. This was not an exaggeration. Rats came pouring in from the windows and the front door, all after one thing; the food left on the kitchen table.

Eventually the officers had exterminated all of the rodents and stood there panting. They looked up at the small girl who was apparently giggling at them. _It's nice to at least see her smile, _thought Tom.

"Let's get out of here." Charles stated heading towards the front door.

"Come, honey. We have to take you to the police station, ok?" Tom smiled. Her face lit up with fear. He noticed and took her hand. "Don't worry you're not in trouble, miss…?"

"Madeline sir, my name is Madeline." She replied sweetly.

"Miss Madeline, don't worry we are going to help you." He said, walking with her to the front door.

"But you know Madeline…" Tom said as she looked up at him.

"Those rats kind of remind me of stories my grandfather used to tell, at the start of every bad adventure tale." He continued, smiling at her. "But I'm sure your tale will have a happy ending."

"Like a princess!" she beamed.

He smiled gently at her, holding her hand tightly as they walked towards the horses.

"Like a princess" he reassured.

**Well…. What did you think? Haha sorry about the corny ending, but she's only ten you know? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read future chapters. Reviews are loved for all eternity, even flames are allowed! (As long as you have the reason to back it up) and hard critiques make the world go round you know? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys welcome to chapter two ^^. Sorry it took so long school and test and what not; you know where I'm getting at? LOL anyway enjoying reading…Oh yea I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of the character's …but if I could I would own Allen Walker :3..

Chapter 2: That's my father?

As I wait in the station with Charles, and wait for one of the officer to announce that my father has arrived I preoccupied myself with playing with one of the officers 'Charles' handcuffs.

"What are these for officer?" I asked confused. He laughed and said

"There to put around people's hands if there bad and do bad things".

"Oh" I said staring at them more closely. "Madeline" the officer Tom called out to me. "Your father is here". I excitedly got up from the chair I was currently sitting on and went to my father. He was wearing a white long shirt that the sleeves reached to he's wrist with a black coat with a handkerchief in his pocket. And black pants that where tight and loose at the same time. "Hello Madeline" he said with a warming smile. "That's my father?" I said in my head

After the officer explained what happened to my mom and about me we went to his carriage. But it was really fancy like the ones princesses sit in. "So Madeline" he said. A shiver up my back kind of scared not knowing what to say. "What a nice name" he said really happy. "Umm…sir she really didn't name me… she just called me 'girl'… I named myself" I said a little embarrassed not sure that was the right thing to say.

"Hmmm… really" he said with a devilish smile.

The carriage suddenly stopped knowing that we were at the train station. "We just need to go on this train for a couple of hours" He said with a creepy smile that makes you shiver. We went into a train cabin but it was an ordinary train not first class or anything. We didn't saying anything at that train ride all he did is study me and smiled at me with a devilish smile.

The train stopped and we got off, and took another carriage to go to his house. All he said was 'Hmmmm' which beyond creeped me out. Then the carriage stopped knowing that were suppose to get off now. I looked at his house. Compared to mine slums apartment it was a castle but that was just an exaggeration; it was just a normal one story house made out of bricks on the outside and a few flower pots on the outside the windows were square and boring, the door has little creases in it maybe because of the rain. But it was still pretty none the less.

"Come in" he said giving me a little push on my back. I started walking into his house. "Wow" I said in amazement. It so pretty it had purple wallpaper in it with a cute little kitchen in it a bathroom and two bedrooms. "This is your room Madeline" he said with an evil smile. He closed the door behind me, to let me get comfortable with my surroundings. I walked out of the room I was previously in and saw my father drinking a couple of beers. "Madeline can you get me a couple of beers in the lower left cabinet" He said a little drunk.

"Y-yes sir" I stuttered because I didn't know if I wanted to do that after hearing he's drunken voice but as a helpless little ten year old she did what she was told.

I gave him two more bears. He drank them immediately. "Give me more! He demanded.

"Don't you think you had enough?" I said in a low voice.

"I'LL TO YOU IF I HAD ENOUGH NOW GO GET MY MORE BEER RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE WINCH." He said exclaiming and drunk he slapped me in the face while he said that.

"Owww" I said mentally and groaning a bit by the pain, I got up quickly and said "Yes sir" and ran to the cabinet and got him some beers. "That's a good little wench" he whispered to me, I could smell the alcohol when he whispered to me. "MORE" he demanded over and over. I got the last few beers but that was all there was no more. "He drank all twenty beers in the cabinet" I thought to myself. "Here sir but these are the last ones" she said softly.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T TELL ME YOU LITTLE WENCH?" He yelled at me making me cry.

"YOU SHOULD BE CRYING NOW I'M REALLY ANGRY." He said while pushing me on the floor, beating me senseless with beer bottles.

"Stop please it hurts" I sobbed. He ignored me and started kicking me while hitting with beer bottles. I screamed but every time I yelled or anything else no one answered I was just being abused knowing that I'm going to die now. He stopped and got something from outside, it was a whip. I saw the whip and I know what he was going to do. "This is for not telling me" he said while whipping my back. He did it so bad that it actually made a big crease in each right and left side of my back. Blood came running down my back, then gushes of blood came down; he found amusement of this and whipped it harder if possible. Then I found an unusual pain it's not from the whip though, it felt something was coming out of my back. Black wings came out of back.

My brown eyes turned to sea glass green; I couldn't control myself I let 'her' out of me again and now she is fully capable to do anything now. "Hahaha now you will know how pain feels right back at you". She pulled feather out of my wings and it turned into a bow she pulled another and it turned into an arrow. She aimed it at my father. One shot of that arrow killed him. She stopped flying and I turned into myself. But I have white wings and brown eyes. "Where did you go?" I asked confused.

"I'm right here inside of you" she said.

"Inside of me?" I said puzzled.

"Yes Madeline, I was always apart of you".

I didn't ask too many question because blood was still rushing down my back. "What's your name?" I said really exhausted.

"My name is Raven." She said

I couldn't ask anymore question's my back hurt so much that I just wanted to break down. But instead I ran outside and screamed to hear if anyone could hear me. "No one is answering, WHY IS NO-ONE ANWSERING ME, HELP ME!" I suddenly realized that my father had a phone in his house; I went inside the house and dialed 911.

"_Yes what's the problem?" _the person on the phone said.

"Help me! My father died he abused me!" I said crying

"Ok, Honey what's your name?"

"Madeline!"

"Where do you live?"

"A-All I know is that I live in Germany, ma'am"

"Ok, do you know we're your mother lives?" she asked

"No my mother died when she and I we're living in France then a couple of officers came and said that she died of alcohol poisoning then they took me to the station and that's where I met my father but he drank a lot of beers and abused me after it…and then I, I, killed him" I said crying because of the pain in my back and because of fear.

"Y-you killed him, are you sure he just didn't die of alcohol poisoning?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" I said softly into the phone

"Well how did you do that?" she asked again

"W-wings came from my back, but it wasn't me it was my other self, Raven, she took two feathers from my wings and it turned into a bow and arrow and shot him with it and he died, her wings are black and mine are white." I said while crying

"Honey… you probably thought that in your head that's impossible for anyone to do that." She said seriously thinking she thought I was crazy.

"NO IT'S TRUE WHY IS AREN'T YOU BELIEVEING IN ME" I said a little too loud on the phone.

"I can't take it anymore… help me please" I said weak I couldn't feel my hands anymore.

"MADELINE, MADELINE… MADELINE ARE YOU THERE!" the woman on the phone said.

I just laid there on the ground running out of blood. Thinking that all her life that she was just used. I had a dream about Raven, she looked just like me, long blonde that reached to her butt, black dress that reached to her knees, and the only difference is that I had brown eyes and she had sea grass green. "It was a nice dream we were playing together, I thanked her saving me and she said you're welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people's, what's up ^^. Anyway welcome to the third chapter. Allen is doing my disclaimers, and besides this is an OCxAllen. So let's get this disclaimer ready ok Allen read it.

Allen- Missanimelover or (candy-corn nickname) doesn't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters.

Chapter 3: Lord Tato

I woke up and saw table full of shots and a bucket of blood. "W-where am I?" I said in my head. A person with a white coat and white pants with a stethoscope around his neck came in the door.

"Hello Madeline how are you?" he said while smiling?"

"How are you? Where am I?" I asked

"Don't worry I'm a doctor, and you're at a hospital, we found you in Germany in your father's house"

"How did you find me?"

"The two officers from France told us we're he lived"

"O-oh" I said stuttering

"Someone is here for you, to adopt you Madeline, he's a nice man, and he wouldn't hurt anyone"

"No please don't" I said raising my voice

He came in, 'Lord Tato' as he is called. He has black hair, and he was wearing a white long coat with black buttons in the middle, and he had white pants with black shoes. I looked in fear because I didn't want to be hurt even more than I have.

"Madeline… I know what happened to you and I'm so sorry that happened but I promise I won't hurt you!" Lord Tato said.

"Do you really mean that sir?" I said in a low voice not knowing if he was lying or not.

"Yes Madeline" he said while hugging me tears started rolling down my face and one of the nurses said "Awww" which made my face get a little red. Lord Tato held out his hand which meant it's time to go. I put my little hand into his and we walked out the hospital. We went into a carriage it was so fancy. "Like what princesses rides in" I said in my head. It had a violet leather seat blood red walls around it and shiny little jewels around the blood red leather walls.

"Madeline… you're a really pretty girl you know that right?" Lord Tato said

"You think so?" I said really happy

"Yes, the prettiest girl I've seen" He said smiling

"Thank you sir no one has ever said that to me before" Madeline said softly

"Madeline… call me Lord Tato…and if they didn't then there kuku." He said trying to make me laugh which worked. The carriage stopped meaning it's time for us to get off. When they said he was a lord they weren't kidding he was a lord. He lived in a castle, it was huge of course it had mosaic windows and brown gate door, the roof was red and made of bricks, and the rest of the castle is just brownish reddish stones walls.

"Wow, it's so pretty" I said happy

"Thank you Madeline let's get in, it's getting cold out here." Lord Tato

I got in there and it was prettier then the outside. It had a purple marble floor, and it had colorful furniture a huge mosaic window in the living room, painting's on the walls.

"Maddie, please show her to her room" he ordered one of the maids

"Yes, my lord" she replied while bowing

"Come with me, please" she said while lightly grabbing my hand

"O-ok" I said

We walked up the stairs and there was a chandelier above us, I smiled. "Here is your room, Madeline." I bowed and said "thank you". It had pink walls and there was a queen sized bed, with panda bears, teddy bears, and many other stuffed animals also there was a closet filled of fancy dresses with jewels on them.

"Do you like it Madeline?" Lord Tato said smiling

"Yes Lord Tato, I do thank you" I said smiling

"But…" I said softly

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked curiously.

"A-are you going to hurt me" I hang my head low with tears coming down my eyes.

He looked at me with a serious face, "No Madeline I would not hurt you, never ever in my life." He said while holding up my chin. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Thank you my Lord Tato…Thank you" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not update in a long time …anyway R&R please…Oh and sorry for chapter 3 being so short. .…

Chapter 4: Lord Tato dies

Five years has passed since the incident with my father and me; and I have been living with my adopted father Lord Tato. I was currently reading some medical books I was interrupted by one of the Maids, Maddie, touched me shoulder and said Lord Tato wanted to see me. I went to his room.

"Yes My Lord." I said calmly

"Madeline… I'm sorry" He said with tears coming down his eyes

"No! It's not your fault that your sick…I'll find a cure for you I promise!" I said a little loud with tears coming down my eyes.

"I've been reading medical books and went to classes for 3 years to try to cure you I won't let you die"

He hugged me and said "Thank you Madeline… for helping me" he said.

"You better get some rest I'll bring some medicine up later."

He nodded in agreement, I walked down stairs; and went back to my room and mashed up some herbs for him to drink. I mashed them with anger and sadness. I stopped when I heard the door open it was Maddie. "Are you ok? Do you want me to get you something to eat…you haven't eaten for a day now". I heard the rumble of my stomach. "Yea I'm fine… I'll just have some salad. "Yes Mil' Lady." She bowed at me and left.

"I wonder why she tries so hard? The Lord is old he's going to eventually die." Maddie said to the cook.

"Well, no one really loved her when she was younger; The Lord was the only one so she doesn't want to let him go." He said to Maddie

"I wonder what will happen when she finds out he died." Maddie said softly

"Yea… she will be heart broken." Maddie said as she got the salad from the cook and brought it to me. "Miss Madeline I have your salad." She said as she brought it to me. "Huh? Oh thank you" I said while smiling at her. Maddie left a couple of minutes after watching making medicine for Lord Tato. "Yes I'm done." I said really happy. I went to Lord Tato's room and gave him the medicine. "This should make you feel better" I said happily. He looked at and smiled weakly "Thank you Madeline" he said while drinking. She left the room to let him rest.

Madeline went back to her room and ate her salad, when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in…Maddie?"

"Mil' Lady… The Exorcist and the Finder are at the door for Lord Tato again do you want me to let them in."

"Of course"

I went down stairs to go see the Exorcist and the Finder; I opened up the door and greeted them while bowing at them. One Exorcist was called Bookman, the finder was called Tomma. Bookman was a friend of Lord Tato. The Finder was just there to make sure nothing strange happens. Lord Tato has equipment to make the golems.

"Is Lord Tato still sick?" Bookman said emotionless as always

"Yes sir" But I got some herbs to make him heal better though

"You can make medicine just by using grass?" Tomma said out of the blew

"Uh yea I can" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Just by using grass?" Tomma said fascinated

"Well~ it can't be just any kind of plant has to be a specific type." I said smart

"Is Lord Tato in his room?" Bookman said

"Yes he is sir" I pointed the way to his room

I walked with him to Lord Tato's room when we got there. Lord Tato wasn't there. I ran out of the room, you think it would to be running with heels and a five layered dress but thinking of someone you love that's suddenly missing you ignore the pain of the heel straps pressing against your skin back and forth or the hoop skirt is making a red spot on your hip. Calling Lord Tato's name over and over again, Bookman was surprised I just bolted out of the room. I found Lord Tato in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"What the… WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING A SANDWITCH YOU SHOULD BE RESTING." I said really loud

"Hey, hey I was just hungry a little"

"You should have told me… I would've made you a sandwich" I said calmly

"Madeline… you've been helping the past month… you don't have to do so much for much me." He said patting my head

"I'm sorry" I said in a normal tone of voice

"It's alright" he said while patting my head

Bookman walked in the kitchen to talk to Lord Tato. I walked out of the kitchen to let them talk about the equipment.

"Madeline could work for the Order" Bookman said

"What could she do there to help?" Lord Tato said confused

"She could be one of the nurses to help the injured."

"She wouldn't agree…but she might" Lord Tato said as he thought hard

"Any way here's the equipment…I'll talk it over with Madeline." Lord Tato said as he gave bookman the equipment and left.

A couple days later it got harder for Lord Tato to breathe. Madeline of course was by he's side all time and gave him more medicine she made herself and water and some food. Lord Tato was reaching his last minutes. "Madeline I'm sorry." He said closing his eyes a little. "No, Stop! You can't do this" Madeline said crying. "I love you" was he's last words. Madeline crying at his bed for hours holding his hand. Maddie touched my shoulder and said that the Exorcist and the Finder are here. I got up and went to them, greeted them in and bowed as usual.

"Is Lord Tato here?" Bookman asked

"No sir he isn't he died today" I said serious

"What do you plan to do now?" Bookman said

"I don't know" I said kind of frustrated

"You could work at the order for us you know" Bookman said

"The Order? What could I possible do there?"

"You could care people by making your Medicine…it helped Lord Tato greatly and made him live longer than suppose to…without your medicine he would've died earlier."

"I don't know…I can't just leave what about the butlers and maids. What are they going to do?"

"We can figure that out when we get there"

"But what about Lord Tato, I can't just leave him there."

"We'll give him a funeral" Bookman said calmly

"_Madeline it would be best for you if you go with them" _Raven said

"_I guess I'll go if it'll help people." _

"Ok I'll go with you Bookman"


	5. Chapter 5 Morbid thoughts, akuma, Noah

Woot Chapter 5 is finally here, this is when Madeline is heading to the Black Order but there are little things that are keeping Bookman, Tomma, and Madeline from getting there. And please Review.

Chapter 5: Morbid thoughts, Akuma, and a Noah

_"I could've done something more, why…why did he have to die?" Madeline thought to herself. _Shortly the carriage wheel got bumped on a rock.

"This is a bumpy road, be careful." The carriage driver said

"_Madeline… it's…it's not your fault, didn't you hear bookman without your medicine he would've died earlier, but you made him live longer. You should be proud that you could do that. Raven said trying to comfort me._

"_I guess you're right." Madeline said smiling a bit._

I looked down at my raven pendent that Lord Tato gave me when I was younger. I had a fascination with ravens when I was younger. So he gave a me a pendent of a raven; it had my name imprinted on it. _"This is…the only thing I have left of him." Madeline said to herself. _Another bump I felt on the road. _"My life has been filled with bumps…hasn't it, Raven?" _Raven didn't say anything back, because she knew I was right. I sighed as another bump I felt in the carriage. Then the carriage finally stopped we were at the train station heading towards France, then a boat to England; to get to the order.

As I got off I saw a man with a black suit and a black top hat. I don't know why but I got a shiver up my back. He looked at me and smiled. I did an 'awkward smile' and turned my head to get on the train.

~~~~~~~Minutes Pass~~~~~~~~

Bookman, and I were sitting in a first class room, Tomma was sitting on the other side of the door. I was puzzled why he was doing that but I didn't want to question anything. I was about to say something to Bookman but I was interrupted by a woman screaming. Bookman quickly ran outside of the room. I quickly ran after bookman, Tomma ran after me. "Akuma!" Bookman said to me.

"A-akuma? What…what… is an akuma?" I asked

"There machines controlled by the millennium, created by the sorrow of the human heart. Exorcist have to kill these demons with our innocence." Bookman explained to me.

I felt a sudden pain in my back. I quickly ran back to the first class room that bookman and I were in. "It…hurts" I said to myself in the room. White wings suddenly came out of my back. "White…wings? I thought I had black wings?"

"_No silly I have black wings you have white" Raven said to me_

"_What…how do you know that?" Madeline asked her_

"_Remember when your dad abused you?"_

"_Yes" Madeline said blankly_

"_Well I was taking control over you so I had black wings, and I had a bow N' arrow._

"_Oh" Madeline said calmly_

A white feather floated around me, I grabbed it untentionally; and it turned into a scythe. _"Ohhhhh! Lucky you have a scythe." Raven said jokingly._ I rolled my eyes. I suddenly realized something, Bookman and Tomma are going to come back in a while and they're going to find out that I have wings. "HOW DO I MAKE THIS GO AWAY!"

"_I DON'T KNOW SAY SOMETHING" Raven said_

"ABRACADABRA…ummm… OPEN SESAME…. DEACTAVATE." Once I said deactivate, my wings turned into feathers. They all landed on the ground, I picked up a feather 'innocence' Madeline thought to herself. Just a little after that happen Bookman and Tomma came in. "How did these feathers get in here." Bookman asked. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE." I exclaimed. Bookman sweat-dropped, but the feathers are on the last of his mind because he has to figure out where the akuma came from. A couple hours after the akuma incident the train stopped and we were at France. Bookman, Tomma and I got off the train and went to look for a Hotel. As we were looking I saw the guy with the black suit and top hat. He looked at me and smiled, I looked away when he did that. We eventually found a hotel. It had two rooms one for me and one for bookman and Tomma. I got hungry and said to bookman and Tomma that I was going to get some food for the three of them. The nodded in agreement and I left.

A couple of minutes after I left I saw the same man following me. I started to walk faster as did he. I went into a shop that had food as I went inside he stopped at the door. "Is he waiting for me?" I thought out-loud. I told the person what I wanted and to take it out (I know they didn't do that back then but she has to bring the food to bookman and Tomma somehow). When I went out the door the man followed me. I stopped near a black ally not in it near it. "Do you need something sir?" I asked the man.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked jokingly

"Don't jest with me sir" Madeline said to him.

"My name is Tyki Mikk what's yours?" Tyki asked

"_Why is he telling me his name?" Madeline thought to herself._

"Well? ~" Tyki said

"My name is Madeline Tato." Madeline bowed at him

"Such manners" Tyki said to Madeline.

Every time he was talking to me my back started to hurt. "Ummm…Tyki I have to go it was nice to meet you though." Madeline said while smiling and walked away. He grabbed me shoulder and said 'Where's the innocence?' his skin getting darker. I started to get scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about Madeline retorted back.

"Give me the innocence…NOW" Tyki said. I smacked his hand away and said 'don't you dare touch me' my eyes turning dark green. As soon I slapped his hand away I ran. Tyki was puzzled at first but soon ran after. I ran into a black ally. My white wings came, and my eyes turning back to normal (brown). A feather came out of my wing I touched it and it turned into a scythe. "Madeline ~ where are you?" Tyki asked. I twisted my scythe a little bit and it charged at Tyki then once it almost hit Tyki it came back like a boom-a-rang. I quickly flew because now Tyki knew where I was hiding. As I quickly flew up I went straight up to the hotel and deactivated my wings and went to bookman and Tomma's room and brought them the food. Then I ran to my room and sat on my bed thinking 'what the hell just happened?'


	6. Chapter 6 My First Kiss

WHAT its chapter 6 already, any way this chapter is called My First Kiss, and don't worry Lavi fan-girls this isn't a LavixOC story it's an AllenxOC and TykixOC. Please Review. **Thank you ****howlingwindofthestorm for reviewing my last story :D **

Chapter 6: My first Kiss

After the incident with Tyki Mikk, I fell asleep on my bed having a nightmare of my father. _"Daddy…no…STOP daddy it hurts." "That's what you get when you disobey me." Madeline's father said._ I felt a hand on my shoulder and woke up and shouted 'STOP'. Tomma was the one that woke me up. "I'm sorry Miss Madeline you were crying in your sleep and I just wanted-." "Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, I'm very thankful that you woke me up from my sleep." Madeline said smiling. "Madeline, we have to get on the ship get ready please." "Yes sir" Madeline said smiling. Madeline eventually got ready and they left to go on the ship; lucky for them that they got there just in time and aboard the ship.

Madeline saw a familiar red head eye patched man. "Lavi, what are you doing here?" Bookman asked. "Oh I just came back from a mission." Lavi explained. "Bookman I-." I was interrupted by a certain red head saying 'STRIKE'. "SHE'S TOTALLY MY TYPE!" Lavi said. "It's nice to meet you too." "OH MY GOD REALLY?" Lavi exclaimed. "Lavi… you remember Madeline, we went to her castle when you were younger." Bookman said while panda-slapping him.

"Oh...I thought you looked familiar, hello Deak." Madeline smiled at him.

"His name is Lavi now, Madeline" Bookman said with reason.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Madeline said softly

"It's alright you didn't know" Lavi said while patting my hair. I asked the captain how long it was going to take to get to England he said it's going to take at-least a day. I walked out of the captain's room and walked over at the side of the boat and looked at the sea. "Innocence…do I have innocence?" I thought to myself. _"And that Tyki guy what does he want from me…I don't think I have innocence." _

"What'cha thinking about, Madeline?" Lavi said jokingly

"Oh nothing" I said that as I looked down at the sea.

"Because…you know if something is on your mind you can tell me." Lavi said comforting me

"Oh Lavi you worry too much, I'm fine really." I said nudging him a little

Lavi and Madeline have been friends since they were little. He was there when Lord Tato wasn't there. "It's just…my back has been hurting a little that's all." I said to Lavi. Lavi knew everything about Madeline's past because he's a bookman Jr. "Oh… well I'm sure it'll go away." Lavi said trying to comfort me. He wasn't really good at that but Madeline appreciated that he at least tried. I gripped the wooden pole that kept me from falling in the water. I groaned a little because my back started to hurt a lot. "Madeline…are you ok?" Lavi asked worrying.

I fell on the floor boat. "Madeline!" Lavi shouted. Just a little after Lavi said that my wings came out. "…. Ma-Madeline?" Lavi stuttered. A feather came out of my wings. I grabbed it, and it turned into a scythe; I twisted it a little and told Lavi to duck your head. I killed an Akuma that was close to the ship. "Ha, I knew something was creeping around here." Madeline said as she gently floated back down. When she landed on the ground everyone was looking at her.

"Oh shit everyone saw that." That was the only thing that Madeline could say. Bookman, Tomma, and Lavi were watching.

"_Wow Madeline you made quite a seen there" Raven said grinning._

"_WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY RAVEN THERE ALL LOOKING AT ME." I yelled at Raven._

"_Ummm…. Say… something smart!"_

"_Ok I'll say something smart" I said back_

"Ummm… THE OCEAN IS BLUE." I exclaimed at the people and quickly ran down stairs. Everyone sweat-dropped when I said that.

"_I SAID SAY SOMETHING SMART NOT TO SAY SOMETHING OUBVIOUS." Raven yelled at me. As I sat on the bed._

"_Calm down, I was in a moment of panic." I said back to her_

"Gosh, I'm such an idiot." I clasped my hands in my face while saying that.

"Madeline… are you ok?" Lavi came in and asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Sort of, ever since I saw that one akuma bookman and I saw, I've been uneasy all week." I told Lavi calmly.

"You probably have innocence… Madeline." Lavi said while patting my long blonde curly hair. "Madeline…Madeline? ARE YOU SLEEPING?" Lavi exclaimed but I was too tired to listen. He tucked me into bed and left.

It was around mid-night when I woke up from a night mare. I clutched my ears trying not to listen to them. I felt something warm on my shoulder. I quickly slapped it away and lit up a candle. "T-tyki?" I said shocked and a little loud.

"Shhh you don't want the other people to wake up." Tyki said with a stupid grin.

"What do you want?" I asked serious.

"Why can't you just relax Madeline" Tyki said while cupping my cheeks. I started to blush. _"I haven't been this close to a stranger before" Madeline thought_.

"Are you blushing at me." Tyki said while laughing

"No… and don't jest with me sir." I said smacking his hands off again.

"Ha, a little violent for a girl." Tyki smirked

"I can get more violent if you keep touching me, why are you here anyway."

"I missed you" Tyki said with grinning

I blushed even more when he said that. "I SAID NOT TO JEST WITH ME TYKI-." Tyki kissed me to make me shut up because he didn't want anyone to know that he was here. I blushed furiously when he did that. "Why in the hell did you do that." My voice got louder. "Shhh… my little bird, you don't want to let anyone know were in this position."

"I'm not your little bird and STOP TOUCHING ME" I yelled at him. He was about to kiss me again but I quickly ran out of my bed but tyki grabbed my arm and said 'you're not going anywhere'. I started to get scared, but I activated my innocence. "I said not to touch me" I said as my eyes turned green and my wings turned black. A feather floated around me, I grabbed it and it turned into a bow N' arrow.

"I thought Madeline had white wings, and a scythe."

"I'm not Madeline…sort of, I'm Raven." Raven pointed the arrow at Tyki.

"Hey, hey now let's not get harsh all I came to do is talk.

"Yea kissing Madeline is talking" Raven said sarcastic. Lavi and Bookman heard the commotion and ran to Madeline's room. I deactivated my innocence ran and hugged Lavi.

"Well it looks like I'm out numbered, till we meet again my little bird." Tyki said while going through the wall and soon he was gone. "Are you ok Madeline?" Lavi asked worried. "I was so scared Lavi…I was so scared."


	7. Chapter 7 Fianlly at the Order

OH MI GODDNESS chapter 7 already XD anyway thank you **Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan for reviewing my last chapter really appreciate it. :D **

Chapter 7: Finally at the Order

I woke up to another nightmare from my father. I clutched my ears again not trying to listen. I got up from the bed noticing the smashed candle that I accidently pushed on the ground because tyki and I were having a fight (obviously XD). I touched me lips, "_maybe it was a dream" Madeline thought to herself. "No it wasn't the candle… is a smooshed into the ground" I thought. _

"Madeline where at England now." Lavi said to me. "Ok" I said back. After he left I sighed, a lot has happened this past week, Lord Tato died, Meet a stranger named Tyki Mikk, got kissed by a stranger named Tyki Mikk, and figured out that I have innocence what 'other' surprise will happen next. I opened the door to the cabin door and I went on the boat deck. Everyone was staring at me I got so nervous. I heard whispers saying like 'I heard she was a new exorcist' one guy said. 'That can't be she's a woman.' I quickly walked but without looking in front of me, I accidently ran into Lavi. "Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was looking." I apologized.

The ship stopped a few hours I bumped into Lavi. I got off the ship and Bookman, Lavi, Tomma, and I where all heading towards the Black Order.

"Soooo…. Madeline how long have you known that you have Innocence?" Lavi wondered.

"Ummm… I really don't know actually, but I remember when I was little I…" Madeline paused to think of a flashback of her father.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

___**My brown eyes turned to sea glass green; I couldn't control myself I let 'her' out of me again and now she is fully capable to do anything now. "Hahaha now you will know how pain feels right back at you". She pulled feather out of my wings and it turned into a bow she pulled another and it turned into an arrow. She aimed it at my father. One shot of that arrow killed him. She stopped flying and I turned into myself.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I rather not saying anything" I said while looking at the floor still thinking about that day while shuddering. Lavi told me that were going to aboard a train then once we get off we just have to walk a bit and then were there. I nodded and didn't talk until we got on the train. It wasn't a long walk to the train station; it was just a block or two down the road we were on. Once we got on the train. I remembered the first time I saw an akuma was on the train so I was sort of scared. I sighed to calm myself down. _"It's going to be ok…Madeline." I said to myself. _I turned me head to look out the window. It started to snow; I smiled at that because I really do love the snow. I got a little tired after that but we were going to be at the order in a little while so I had to keep my eyes open. "You tired Madeline?" Lavi asked me

"Yea just a little" I said back while sighing

"Have you been sleeping enough?" Lavi pondered

"Not really something's been on my mind but I'm ok" I said while touching my lips remembering what Tyki did.

"_LIER" Raven yelled at me_

"_Yea like I'm going to tell him what Tyki did to me" I said replied angrily _

"_What? I thought it was the nightmares about your father"_

There was a sudden pause from Raven's conversation with me.

"_Madeline…do you like Tyki?" She said grinning_

"_WHAT THE HELL NO, HE'S A CREEPER FRICKENING KISSING ME." I exclaimed at her._

"_Jezz I'm sorry" Raven said jokingly _

After a couples after Raven's conversation with me the train stopped and we got off. "To the Black Order" Lavi said excitingly. "Yea" I said but my voice crackled. I honestly didn't want to fight, Madeline wasn't the fighting kind of person; but she did want to help people so if this is the only way to help people then she said to do it. After a couple of hours it felt like we would never get there, but we got there eventually. "How are we going to get up there" I said looking at the cliff. "There's an elevator over there" Lavi pointed out to the left of him. Bookman nodded as did Tomma. I thought I looked stupid at that moment. We got on the elevator and we got off and I saw a gate. "Wow that's big" I said with a sweat-drop. Lavi smirked and said "Oi, Komoui were back." Lavi shouted

While inside of the Order Lenalee was checking the hologram that made sure we weren't anyone else. "Examine" Lenalee said to the gate. The gate's face came out in front of me and examined me. "She's clean" The gate said. Still in shock it was hard for me to walk inside because Madeline's imagination went off and thought something was going to pounce out in front of her. But she eventually made her way through the 'disturbing' gate as Madeline would put it. Lavi walked Madeline towards Komoui office and komoui took her and got her synchronized. "89 percent" Havlaska said to komoui. I wasn't really shocked or scared when Havlaska picked me up, because Lavi told me about her so I want scared or anything. Lenalee gave me a uniform. It was jacket but it stopped and the beginning of my stomach and a black shirt for the rest down to my hip. A skirt just above my knees, I had leggings under it, shoes just with a little heel. I walked around the order to know my surroundings. Then I walked back to my room and flopped on my bed and thinking _"This has been the most exciting week ever"_ after a few minutes I slept. For once having a good dream instead of a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8 Allen Walker

Ok chapter 8 here we go please Read&Review

I forgot to do the disclaimer

Ahem, I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters

Chapter 8: Allen Walker

It has been a couple of months since I came to the Black Order. Walking over towards Komoui office to bring him the reports I got on some mission. "Hey Madeline come over here there's a person at the gate." Lenalee said to me. "There is who?" I asked. "We don't know." She said back. "I'm here from Cross Marian". "Wait didn't he die?" Madeline said. "Examine" Lenalee said to the gate door. "EXAMINTAION" The door gate face said. The door looked up and down. He finally said. "EXAMINTATION FAILED HE'S AN AKUMA OR SOMETHING!"

"What no, no I'm not I'm human" The boy with the white hair said.

"I'M JUST CURSED A LITTLE" the boy exclaimed.

Komoui walked over were the commotion was. "Why is there a boy at the gate? Somebody kick him out." Komoui said.

"It looks like he didn't pass the examination" I said towards komoui

"Kanda's already on the move." Lenalee said

Kanda comes out of the order and points his sword at the boy with the white hair. "You must be fearless or stupid" Kanda said to the boy.

"WAIT, WAIT THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE"

"Mugan activate" Kanda said

As Kanda charged at the boy with the white hair, he cut his arm that he activated.

"What's that" Kanda asked

"It's my Anti-Akuma hand; I'm here by Master Cross"

"Komoui do you know anything about this?" One of the scientists said.

Komoui sipped his coffee and said 'no'.

"There should've been a letter sent over here." The boy said

Everyone looked at komoui, "You over there try to find the letter" komoui said

"It's going to take awhile" One of the scientists said looking at the big pile of paper. After awhile he found the letter and read it. "Rever, stop Kanda from attacking him. "Kanda stop he's one of us." Rever said to Kanda. "T-t-t-t-t-t-that's right." The boy said. Lenalee and I came down there to make sure Kanda stopped. Lenalee bonked Kanda in the head with her clip board. "Kanda stop" She said.

"Were sorry for the trouble mister_" Madeline said trying to figure out his name

"Allen Walker" He said to me

"Mister Walker" I said back

"Hey Madeline can you show him around Komoui wants to see me" Lenalee said to me

"Yea sure" I said back to her

Allen and I went inside the building. He saw Kanda and said to him "Can we start over" Allen said putting his hand out towards Kanda.

"Like I would shake anyone whose curse." Kanda replied coldly

Kanda walked away, Allen looking down at the ground shaking his hand. "Sorry about that he's been grumpy this past week." I said to Allen. "Well Mister Walker I should be showing you around." After I showed him everything I told him that Komoui needed to see him. I showed him towards Komoui's room. Komoui fixed his arm…painfully and brought him to Havlaska. Allen struggled a bit and activated his innocence when he wasn't suppose to but he had a large synchronizing rate. After that I showed him to his room and told him if he got hungry the cafeteria is down stairs. "It's been a long day for you, you better get some rest." I told him as I showed him, his room". "Yea" he said back and smiled.

~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~

Allen went down stairs to go to the cafeteria he saw waited in line as Jerry said 'next'. "OH MI GOD you must be the new boy what would you like?" Jerry said. "Ah, please to meet you" Allen said while bowing. "Such manners what would you like, you can have anything". "Anything?" Allen said. Allen started naming all these different types of food. Jerry looked at him for a second and said. "Can you eat all that?" Allen was interrupted by a finder saying to Kanda "How dare you say we don't do anything for the innocence we do a lot, we sacrifice our lives for this." The finder exclaimed at Kanda. The finder was about the punch him but Kanda grabbed him by the neck and said. "If the fear of death scares you so much maybe you shouldn't do this job. (Sorry guys I couldn't really remember this episode so if it sounds weird that's why). Allen grabbed Kanda by the hand and said "I know it's not any of my business but I couldn't just let you do this." Allen squeezed Kanda's wrist harder, so hard that Kanda let go of the finder. "You better keep the cursed hand off of me" Kanda said to Allen. "And you should really watch your mouth" Allen said back. Lenalee came and said both of their names. "Allen, Kanda, Komoui needs to speak with you.

Allen and Kanda went to Komoui's office I was waiting for them. "Allen and Kanda you both are going on a mission with Madeline, you're going to Italy there has been something strange occurrence's there you need to find out what it is. Something called the Ghost of Matear." Komoui finished. "WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO GO WITH HIM" Kanda exclaimed. "Oh did you guys already get on a bad start." Komoui said. "Well now they didn't meet on correct terms now did they?" Komoui gulped and nodded. "Well now if everything is understandable we should be going to Italy now." I said. "What's the rush?" Lenalee asked. "I just got back from a mission that was pointless and there wasn't any innocence there so I'm a bit tired." I replied back. "Hey! It wasn't pointless… I just made a mistake" Komoui said. I sighed and smiled. Come on Kanda, Allen lets go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON A TRAIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomma was already there when we got on the train. "Oh hey Tomma I said waving at him. We went into a first class room. "It's so beautiful in here" Allen said. Kanda didn't say anything. "So is the Ghost of Matear the innocence" Allen said to Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes. "DID YOU JUST ROLL YOU EYES AT ME? YOU DID DIDN'T YOU!" Allen exclaimed. "This is going to be a long trip" I said while putting my hand on my fore-head.

ON NO CLIFF HANGER WELL THIS WAS CHAPTER 8, OH! AND SORRY CHAPTER 7 WAS SO SHORT I WAS TRYING TO WRITE AND DO HOMWORK AS FAST AS I COULD. SWORRY X3. ANYWAY CHAPTER 9 SHOULD BE ON ITS WAY ANY DAY SO THAT'S WHEN THE REAL ACTION BEGINS. Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9 Ghost of Matar

Chapter 9, yay's…anyway let the reading begin. Please R&R sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time. HUGE writers block. I'm going to skip some of what happened in episode 4-5, which is the ghost of Matar episode's, I can't really remember them.

Chapter 9: Ghost of Matar

Allen settled down and sat back down. _"Thank god" Madeline thought while sweat-dropping. _After a couple of hours, we got off the train and walked down to Matar. As we were walking we heard explosions. Allen looked to his right; he knew some finder's were here to. "Maybe there still alive" Allen said while running towards the explosion. "Master Walker" Tomma said. "Let him be" Kanda said. "Madeline, follow him" Kanda said to me. I nodded and followed Allen. Allen and I heard one of the finders's screaming, after that we didn't hear anything else. "We have to look for the innocence, that's our first priority." I told Allen. "Right" Allen agreed. _"FINALY, someone agrees with me" Madeline thought happy. "Really Madeline" Raven said back. _I did a glare at Raven. "Are you ok?" Allen said. "What do you mean?" I said. "Well you made a face…" Allen said. "Oh! Sorry I didn't notice I'm fine" I said with a sweat-drop.

Allen and I followed a trail of blood, hoping that it would lead to the akuma. The trail stopped. I looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. I quickly turned around, I thought I heard something. "Were obviously not alone" I said. We heard another scream; we quickly ran towards the scream and saw the akuma. "Innocence activate" I said white wings coming out and a feather came out of it I grabbed on it and it turned into a scythe. I killed a level one akuma. "That was too easy" I said. "Hey Allen—!" I said, but realizing he went somewhere. I groaned while putting my hand to my head. "I really don't want to look for him" I groaned. I ran all around yelling his name out. I saw Kanda and these other two people with him. "Hey, is Allen here?" I asked. "No" Kanda said. I huffed and searched for him. But was stopped by Kanda's golem. "There's a level two akuma, Allen is fighting it but he's badly injured." Tomma said but was cut off by him screaming. Once we turned around to face the two people they were gone. "Should we…search for Allen?" I said hesitating a first. Kanda didn't say anything for a long time he said he won't survive. I didn't like it when Kanda said that, but I didn't want to question him. I started to look for Allen. Kanda followed eventually. We saw Allen.

"Allen! Are you ok?" I asked. "Wait! That's not Allen" Allen said. I was puzzled; but I saw a something that looked like a mask, I tore it off and it was Tomma. I felt something grab my waist it was the akuma dressed as Tomma. I hit the wall. _"Crap! I let my guard down." I said getting up, wobbling._ I activated my innocence and flew trying to see where the akuma went. When I was flying I heard singing, beautiful singing, peaceful singing; I smiled. "Hey do you hear that?" I said to Allen. Kanda was tired and was wounded from the previous battle he had before I came. Allen listened closely and said "Yea, it sounds nice." We walked towards the sound and I saw the two people with Kanda. Once she saw us she started to throw building temples at us. "H-hey" Allen stutters. Madeline still trying to dodge all the other building temples. Allen grasped one of the building temples she was going to throw; she squirmed trying to throw it at him. He smiled and said "Stop, I couldn't hit a pretty girl anyway" (I'm serious he says that in the anime). She stopped, and let go of the building temple. I sighed in relief. _"That was stupid." I said to myself. "What was stupid?" Raven butted in. "He just say's that to a girl, then she just suddenly stops, he just flattered her is all if I didn't know a guy I would still hit him with a building temple" I said making faces again. "Well, be lucky she stopped you were getting hit with those temples really hard" Raven said. "Yea I guess" I said back not making funny faces anymore._

I sat next to Allen asking him if he was ok, he nodded. Allen started to talk to the girl. "My name is Lala, and I know I have innocence, but please don't take it from me yet, Guzol is going to die and I want to be with him until he passes off; please I'm just asking for this." Lala said. "No we have to get the innocence before the akuma comes" Kanda said waking up. "No, I can't do that, all she is asking is to be with him for a little longer." Allen exclaimed. Kanda got angry and through his exorcist coat at him, this is for wearing, not for a sick person to lay on" Kanda said angrily. Kanda got up and pointed his sword at them. "No please" Lala said. "Kanda! All there asking is for a couple more minutes, don't be so cold, wouldn't you do the same if you were in there shoes." Allen exclaimed. "Hey, hey calm down" I said trying to calm everyone down. Kanda punched Allen in the face for the statement he made. "KANDA" I yelled at him. I heard a sound coming from Lala and Guzol; the akuma grabbed them and pulled them towards him.

"Lala" Guzol said reaching for her hand but couldn't. Allen's eye's got wide. The akuma got the innocence and chuckled. "Give it back, GIVE IT BACK NOW" Allen exclaimed. His arm started to change. "A-Allen?" I questioned a bit. His charged at the akuma. "Idiot! Your arm hasn't fully completed yet" Kanda said. But it was it turned into a gun. He missed the akuma. "Where did it—." I was cut off by the akuma appearing, he was under the ground which made Allen miss. Allen made his arm into a sword, and cut through the akuma's armor. Allen's arm was tired to move on it deactivated itself. The akuma was charging at Allen, but Kanda and I stopped it. When Allen was fighting the Akuma, Kanda and I thought of a plan (I know a bit ooc-ish for kanda but this is a fanfic). I went behind the akuma, with my scythe I grabbed its stomach and threw him across the room Allen and Kanda did the rest. "FINALLY the akuma is destroyed" I said in relief

Lala started talking to Guzol who was dead but she thought was sleeping, she sang him a song for three days. After those three days she stopped she thanked Allen for letting her sing until she broke. Allen sat there for a couple of minutes and then started to cry, (Go figure –sarcasm) I asked him if he was alright and he nodded. We got the innocence and headed back to the Order.

CHAPTER 9 IS DONE YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY X3 Please R&R. I Liked to thank the people who reviewed my other story…thank you XD 


	10. Chapter 10 FOOD FIGHT :

Chapter 10 is finally here! :D yay. This chapter deserves 'funnies' in it :D… Lavi in this chapter maybe to some people Ooc-ish. And some not Please R&R

Chapter10: Complication of Komoui's robots!

After the mission with Allen and Kanda, I went straight to my room and slept for a good four hours. I heard yelling outside, but I was sure it was one of the scientists mad at komoui. I jerked out of my bed when one of Komoui's robots crashed through my room.

"Eek" I squealed

I quickly ran outside and saw the robot hanging Allen upside down. "Not again" I groaned and activated my innocence. Komoui saw me and tackled me down on the floor. "NOOO DON'T HURT HIM!" Komoui whined

"G-get off of me" I exclaimed

"No! You're going to destroy him" Komoui whined again

Lenalee suddenly came out, and destroyed it, komoui got off me and whined to Lenalee. I sighed in relief, I looked inside 'Komoui's robot'. "Allen are you ok?" I asked with a sweat-drop. I replied in a simple 'yea'. I sighed and went to inspect the wall that komoui destroyed. "I'm sorry Madeline" Lenalee apologized. "No, no, it's ok" I said back. I went to the cafeteria and went to eat the usual. "OH MI GOSH MADELINE IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE?" Jerry exclaimed. "Just spaghetti" I replied. "COMING UP" Jerry exclaimed again. I sat a table, sort of tired that I only got to sleep for four hours. I yawned, and was startled by Lavi glomping me.

"What'cha doing?" Lavi said jokingly

I forced a fake smile on my face a bit irritated that he glomped me.

"N-nothing much Lavi" I said

"I saw your wall… you know it's broken" Lavi said jokingly again

"I-I know that Lavi" I said while twitching my eye-brow, wanting to punch him

"MADELINE YOUR ORDER IS DONE" Jerry yelled

I got up and got my spaghetti. I sighed and got back down. Since I was a parasite type, the spaghetti looked like a mountain. "You sure like your spaghetti" Lavi said looking up at mountain full of spaghetti. I smiled and started to eat it. Allen came in here and order his food. "Hi Allen" I waved at him. He waved and sat next to Lavi. "What did you order Allen?" I asked smiling. Allen started to name all these different kind of foods. "Oh… you have a big appetite" I forced a smile.

"Lavi aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked

"Na, I just ate a couple of minutes ago" Lavi explained

"Oh… I see now you're avoiding bookman" I laughed

He quickly slapped his hand on my mouth and said "Shhh"

I lightly slapped his hand again and laughed. "He grabbed my fork and shoved some spaghetti in my mouth. I glared darts at him and shoved spaghetti in his face. "Ummm guys?" Allen stuttered a bit. Lavi and I both got up from the table.

"This..Means…WAR!" I yelled grabbing spaghetti and throwing at Lavi.

Lavi grabbed some of the food that Madeline threw, tried to throw it at me but missed. I laughed a bit. "Jerry give me the same that Allen has" Lavi said

"Why would you ask for something like that" I questioned

"Because that means I have enough Ammo" Lavi said laughing

"The same Jerry" I smirked

I grabbed a hand full of spaghetti and threw it at Lavi but missed and hit kanda were he was currently eating his soba. "OH mi god, Lavi why would you throw food at Kanda" I said trying to make kanda get his Mugan and slice Lavi.

"Lie's" Lavi pointed at me.

"Baka usagi" Kanda said grabbing his Mugan.

"WAIT, WAIT I DIDN'T THROW IT" Lavi exclaimed

"Ummm err" Allen mumbled, He was stuck between the fight so he didn't want to move.

"YOU'RE FOOD IS DONE, LAVI, AND MADELINE" Jerry yelled; I grabbed my plate of food and started hitting Lavi with it.

Lavi quickly ran to his food and smooshed kanda's face in it, so he would stop chasing him and did the same for me.

"Are they at it again?" Lenalee said coming out of no were.

"LAVI AND MADELINE STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Lenalee yelled at us. "Why do you do this almost every day, you know you're going to have to clean this up" Lenalee said while rubbing her temples.

"Lavi started it" I whined

"They do this every day?" Allen said

"Allen your food is done" Jerry exclaimed

"So what happened that started this?" Lenalee said

"All I said is that Lavi is taking a break, and then he shoved spaghetti in my mouth so I dumped his head in spaghetti" I explained

"Yea that's exactly what happened" Lavi whined

"You two act like children" Lenalee muttered

I laughed and got a mop and started mopping the floor. I handed Lavi one. "I hate cleaning up OUR messes" Lavi complained. "Better than being stuck in the library all day" I said to myself. I suddenly thought of something. "Lavi, let's make this a challenge" I said out loud, everyone backing away from us. "What kind of challenge?" Lavi questioned. "Whoever cleans the most wins…unless you're to chicken" I smirked. "Na, I'm in".

Everyone got out of the cafeteria and watched us clean, quickly. In a matter of minutes it was all sparkly clean. "Heh, you can see your face on the floor" I smirked. "I won" I exclaimed. "No I won" Lavi whined. "MOP FIGHT" We both yelled. Lenalee grabbed our mops and said "Good job… and no mop fights." Allen asked Lenalee if we do this all the time she nodded her head. He did a sweat-drop. "It's kind of fun to see them like that, because they do a new challenge almost every day" Lenalee laughed and went to her brothers office. "Well that was a fun day" I smiled. "To think of it were did kanda go after you hit him with that food." I said while tilting my head. "BAKA USAGI" Kanda yelled and almost hit Lavi. Lavi ran while Kanda was chasing him. "Good luck Lavi" I smirked and went back to my room. But suddenly realized that the wall was broken because of Komoui's robots. I groaned and fixed the wall, it took 3 hours but Allen helped me fix it. I smiled and said thank you, I went to take a nap after that.

SOOO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? PLEASE R&R


	11. Chapter 11 Mysterious Fog

Hey guys sorry for the long long long wait I had a C- in math and It took forever to bring it up :P anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and please R&R…Oh and Tyki's is in this chapter –wink wink-

Tyki: Ohhh I think I'm going to like this chapter –looks over at Madeline-

Madeline: -rolls eyes-

Hetrochromia- Tyki…please

Tyki: Come on I was just having fun –touch's Madeline's shoulder

Madeline: Don't touch me Tyki!

Tyki: You mean like this

Madeline: Grrrr

Chapter 11: Mysterious Fog

I woke up around seven fifteen, the time I usually wake up. When I saw Allen, a bit sad and confused; I tried to go up to him but was stopped by Lenalee telling me that Komoui wanted to see me. I walked into his messy office. "Yes" I said atomically. "You and-, where's Allen?" Komoui asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. Lenalee brought Allen in the room. _Guess that answers his question. _I thought to myself. I was currently sitting on the couch, Allen sat next to me. He smiled and I smiled back being the polite person I am. "You two are going to south Germany, we sent three finders there because there were some…unusually things happening there, only one of the finders came back…but he was heavily wounded but he lives." Komoui explained. "I need you and Allen to see what's going on, but be careful there is deep fog there and it would be dangerous if you separated." Komoui said seriously.

Allen and I went on a ship to go to Germany. I noticed that Allen had his hood up. I wanted to say something but I also didn't want to be rude and say something that would offend him. _I've heard about the rumors…how he's the destroyer of time…but why do people avoid him…it's not like he's a bad person or anything… what do you think Raven?" _I asked Raven in my head. _I think you like him a little. _Raven replied to me in a grin. I accidently said "I do not" out loud. Everyone looked at me strange. I went to go over to Allen to ask him what was wrong but I saw a familiar face. A man with a black top hat and black long coat with black pants, he looked at me and smiled. I looked away not knowing what I was supposed to do.

I saw Allen walk down, underneath the deck. I followed after him. I opened the door and saw him sitting in a chair, think. I didn't know what to say at first but say "Umm…Allen". He looked towards me. "Yes" he replied. "… Are… you alright" I managed out to say. He smiled and said "Yes why do you ask?" I bit my lip not knowing what to say next. Why was I so nervous talking to him? "Well your hood was up and I just wanted to know-." I stopped myself. His eye's looked sad and looked like he hadn't had anyone to love (Not in the perverted way). I was a bit taller than Allen was. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Allen, I could feel something was troubling him and he wouldn't say it. Allen looked puzzled, wondering why I stopped my sentence. I walked up to him; I got another chair that was next to him. He looked confused not knowing what I was going to do.

"Are… you sad?" I asked him with a smile. He just kept stuttering. I laughed and gently pushed down his hood. "I know what you're feeling… your feeling different and left out aren't you?" I said to him. "I'm cursed" He said a bit blunt. I smiled and replied "Isn't everyone". He looked shocked. "What do you mean?" he said. "Everyone has something they have to live with, everyone has something, a burden to something or someone" I explained. I knew that he knew he understood what I was saying because his face turned a little pink and smiled.

Two hours later we got off the train and walked to an Inn we could stay in. Allen and I were getting pretty hungry so we walked to a restaurant together. "Wow Komoui was right it's getting pretty foggy." I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back. I stopped and looked behind me. "What?" Allen questioned. "Nothing I guess it's my imagination" I said blankly and walked on. We finally found a restaurant. I told Allen to go ahead. He asked me if I was sure, I nodded and he went inside._ Do you think that's safe Madeline...? _Raven asked me. "Perfectly" I said. "Ok I know you're here, show yourself… now" I said getting ready to activate my innocence.

"Jezz no need to get defense my little bird" A man appeared from the thick fog; I got closer. "Tyki" I said in a low voice. "Heh, you remembered my name." Tyki said smirking. "How couldn't I?" I said while rolling my eyes. "Do you remember me because of the kiss?" Tyki asked in a question form smirking. "N-no!" I said, my face getting really red. Tyki put his hand on my chin and raised it up near his lips. "Shall we try it again" He said pulling my face closer to his. I pushed him away, rejecting his kiss. "So cold" Tyki said jokingly, I sighed and said "What do you want?" Tyki grinned. "Why I want you of course I feel like you're avoiding me… my little bird." I frowned and realized that Allen was inside. "I have to go" I said turning my back. Tyki frowned. "No you're not" He said while grabbing my arm. I tried pulling it away from him. "Let go" I shouted loud enough so that people inside could hear.

"Tyki leave me alone now" I said my hair turning to black and my eyes turning green. Tyki smirked "Never knew that my little bird could change her physical features" Tyki said dirty. I blushed and little, I forcibly pulled my arm away from his. I was about to say something but he disappeared in the dark fog. I sighed and went back inside with Allen. Once I got inside and sat down. I felt my heart race, my palms of my hand get sweaty, and I had blurred vision. Allen looked worried. "Madeline?" He said in a worried tone of voice. I passed out all of a sudden. Everything went black

Tyki: Why didn't you make me kiss her?

Madeline: Thank you for doing that

Hetrochromia: Your welcome

Tyki: -Glares-

Allen: -smiles

Tyki: What are you smiling about

Allen: Madeline said nice things to me

Madeline: Blushes

Hetrochromia: Thanks for reading

ON NO cliff hanger :D

So tell me if this chapter was poor good or great

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12 Awake and In Battle Mode

Hey guys I'm back sorry for not updating in awhile writers block… and I had my grade down to a C- again but now I have an A+ in math so…it's all good

Tyki- -laughs evilly-

Allen- -glares-

Madeline- knocked out-

Herto- Enjoy reading

Chapter 12: Awake and In Battle mode

I found myself in a hospital bed when I woke up, Allen sleeping on a desk. I smiled; I thought I would let him sleep while I'll went to get some food. I stood up felt dizzy again. I accidently slammed my hand against the desk that Allen was currently resting. He got up in surprise and in shocked that I was up. "What are you doing up you should be resting?" Allen questioned seriously. I bit my lip not knowing what to say. He waited for my response. "I w-wanted to get something to eat…after all I am a parasite type" I said truthfully. Allen looked at me for a long time. He put his head against mine. I had to emit that I was starting to blush. I pulled my head away from his. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—." I started to feel horrible that I did that to him. "No, no I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to do that." I smiled… but it was fake, their always fake. I looked down. I sighed and said I would be alright. I walked out of the room and grabbed my exorcist uniform and put it on.

_Madeline that was a bit harsh don't you think so? _Raven said to me. "No I apologized and right now I need to find Tyki before he does anything bad" I exclaimed back at her. _Your weak right now… you're wobbling right now, get back to the hospital bed. _Raven exclaimed back at me. "DO you just expect me to let him loose in the city when he could be killing innocent people?" I yelled back. I could feel Raven backing down from the conversation. "I'm sorry Raven, but right now I need to do the task at hand." I explained. I could see Raven nod her head but still looked in disbelief.

Once I got out of the hospital I quickly activated my innocence and flew around trying to see if anything was wrong. I looked all day, but saw nothing, no explosions…nothing. I was getting tired and was getting hungry. I landed near the hospital seeing if Allen was in there. But then I saw fog… I turned around, I couldn't see anything. I heard an evil chuckle, it became louder, I went in circles trying to figure out the noise. "Show your face you coward!" I shouted. I saw something… no, it was more like someone. "Stop yelling my little bird, you'll wake everyone up." Tyki said. "You!" I raised my voice. The best thing was to run right now, I couldn't fight him so if I was lucky enough he would lose me in this thick fog. No, maybe he planned this; if I run I lose even more energy. Am I…trapped? I looked down at the floor biting my lip trying to figure out a away to escape. Tyki smirked and came closer to me.

"Why?" I asked him

"What do you mean my little bird?"

"MY NAME IS MADELINE, AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HUNTING ME DOWN? WHY AM I SUCH A THREAT TO YOU…TELL ME!" I shouted at him. He grabbed my hand and put it to his lips. "Isn't it obvious…I love you" Tyki said while kissing my hand. Shocked my face turned crimson red. The only man that said he loved me was Lord Tato. He grabbed my face and put it closer to his, he started to kiss me. (I'm sorry people… someone kept e-mailing me about how there should be a tykixmadeline scene so I did what she asked… I know I'm not the romance type of writer but I was trying to be nice to her) I pushed Tyki away in shock and I knew it wasn't right. "I don't lov-." Tyki interrupted me and said "Don't say it!" I looked down again feeling sorry for him. The fog got thicker I couldn't see tyki or anyone. I felt Tyki grab my hand and push me against a wall. I screamed in horror not knowing what he was going to do. I started to think about something. Tyki acts like my father… if he doesn't get what he wants he'll have to force it out of you. His face got closer to mine again. "STOP! Don't do this!" I exclaimed trying to push him away but was weak from using my innocence all day and from when I passed out. Before Tyki could do anything (thank the lord) I saw a giant claw out of the blew and threw Tyki. "A-Allen?" I questioned. "It's ok, I'm here" He said comforting me. "I'm sorry" I said turning my head the other way so he wouldn't see me blush. "It's ok, I would've done the same thing" Allen smiled. My eye's started to get blurry again and passed out. I hated the feeling of being weak; not able to fight in my condition. I hated being treated like some fragile doll just because people stereo type me as a girl, so they automatically think I can't fight.

I woke up in the Black Order's hospital bed. Allen beside me. I gasped; Allen looked so hurt, so many bruises on him… I felt so guilty. "Oh I see you're awake" Lenalee said while coming into the room. "Yes" I nodded. "But Allen isn't." I said back to her. She smiled and said "He's ok, he'll wake up in a little while" Lenalee said trying to comfort me. "Well, when you're ready to leave the hospital room, Komoui wants to see you." Lenalee said. She knew I wanted to stay until Allen woke up.

A few hours later Allen did. I was sitting next to him. I smiled when he woke up. _Who was right, I WAS RIGHT. YES. _Raven exclaimed. She was happy that I was alive but she was morally happy when she was right about how dangerous it was for me to leave. "Allen..Are you alright?" I asked him. He smiled and said 'yes'. "I'm sorry" I told him. "For what?" He pondered. "I should've listened to you, but instead I ran off." I explained. "But if you didn't he might of found you in the hospital where you were resting, he would've killed you in your sleep." Allen said. Allen was wrong. Tyki would've never killed me, he would probably take me away and rape me to death. I thought while shuddering. But I nodded and smiled. "Thank you Madeline" Allen said. "For what?" I pondered. "For telling me those nice things on the boat, you made me feel better." He said while putting his hand on my cheek. I touched his and said "Your welcome" Suddenly Lavi came in here and said "Madeline how are you—." Lavi stopped looking at Allen touching my cheek. Lavi smirked. "Allen I didn't know you liked Madeline" Lavi kidded. "What NO we are just friends." I exclaimed. Lavi laughed.

After that incident I went to Komoui's office to see what he wanted to know.

Tyki- Why didn't you write about me making out with her

Hetro- Because this is rated T not M

Allen- Madeline is so nice

Tyki- A nice body too

Madeline- Tyki hush and thank you Allen

Allen- smiles

Tyki- Why are you mad at me?

Madeline- YOU TRYIED TO RAPE ME

Tyki-…. So, I am the Noah of Pleasure

Madeline- Don't talk to me Tyki

Tyki- My little bird is angry at me

Hetro- Thank you for reading and PLEASE R&R 


	13. Chapter 13 My First Date?

I'm back again here is chapter 13 and please R&R I would like you to tell me how am I doing with my writing, anyway enjoy

Tyki- Am I in this one?

Hetro-No, but your name is mentioned

Tyki- (angry)

Allen- I need Dango

Madeline- Enjoy reading

Chapter 13: My first date?

I walked over to Komoui's office; I knocked on his door and said 'hello'. He said for me to come in, and I did what I was told. He looked at me with a serious face. "I heard about the mission yesterday Madeline, you passing out, flying around town, and you with a Noah." Komoui said. "You can't have a relationship with an enemy." Komoui said seriously. "….WHAT!" I exclaimed. "NO, NO, NO, YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG I DON'T LIKE HIM HE WAS ATTACKING ME!" I YELLED. _Well now this is getting awkward…and interesting._ Raven chuckled. I started to blush. Komoui nodded his head. "Are you sure, Madeline?" Komoui said. "YES" I scoffed. Komoui laughed and said "Whew, for a second there I thought… well never mind, today is your break, go have fun." I calmed down and walked out the door.

"Madeline, I heard yelling in there is everything alright" Allen said to me. "Uhh, yes, everything is alright Allen. I sighed and looked down then looked back up. Allen was feeling awkward that I didn't say anything. "W-would you like to get something at the cafeteria with me?" Allen asked. My face lit up, "Umm sure Allen." He grabbed me hand. "Come on" He laughed. While we were walking down to go to the cafeteria, we passed a grinning Lavi. I put my head down in embarrassment. Allen looked at me. "What's the Matter?" He asked smiling. "Everyone is looking at me." I said without looking at him. I pulled my hand away from his. "I'm sorry but I can find my way to the cafeteria without guidance. "I'm not actually that hungry… I'm going to my room in you need me." I said while walking away._ Wow Madeline…That was really rude of you to do. Raven said._ "It was for his own good… he shouldn't be so close to me… That's why I always reject Tyki…and because he is an enemy." I explained. "Why…why is he so nice to me… he's not like anyone else here, he's so kind; but…" I stopped myself. _But? Raven added. _"It's nothing" I retorted back.

I went to komoui and told him I would be out walking for a while. He agreed that I needed some fresh air. I walked around looking at the daughter's and mothers and father's; that are happy. 'Family' I thought. 'I never had a family. Unless you would count Lord Tato as one…but never I had a mother or father who loved me. I wish I was normal, I wish I never had this… innocence.' I said angrily to myself. "Madeline! Madeline!" I heard a voice repeat me name. I turned around it was Allen! "Madeline, I heard you were going outside and I wanted to see if you were safe" Allen smiled. "I'm sorry…again." I said. Allen's smile turned into a frown. "For what?" he questioned. "When you were taking me into the cafeteria… I rejected your kindness you were giving me and pushed you aside. Why do you care so much about me?" I asked his face turning red. "I remembered what you said to me when I was on the ship… I was sad but you were there to cheer me up, I wanted to do the same" I smiled. "Thank you Allen, you made my day" I said while my girlish happy voice. "Go get a room!" I heard one drunken man say as he pushed me into Allen.

"God, I hate alcohol" Allen and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. "You too" I said while laughing as we walked. "Yea, Master Cross used to drink it all the time." Allen said. "Why do you hate alcohol so much" Allen smiled. "Oh... well that's a long story." I said giving a hint that I didn't want him to know. "Alright, I understand." He smiled. I stopped walking when we saw some lily's at the flower shop. "My Lord used to give me these when I was sad all the time" I said to Allen. "They are pretty just like you" Allen smiled. I turned my face so he wouldn't see me blush. He laughed and bought some lily's for me. I turned around and said "You don't have to do that". "No I wanted to he said while giving them to me. "Thank you Allen" I smiled as we kept walking. "It's getting pretty dark do you want to go back to the Order?" Allen asked. "Yes" I said back. We walked back to the Order together. A grinning Lavi was also waiting for us at the door. "You guys are so adorable." Lavi grinned. "You're a pervert" I grinned back. Lavi glared. I thanked Allen once again for the flowers and went to my room setting them on my desk.

Tyki- NO HE CANT TAKE MY MADELINE AWAY FROM ME

Allen- stop shouting we didn't even do anything we just walked and talked

Madeline- that's right

Tyki- Why can't we do that Madeline?

Madeline- Because you'll end up raping me

Hetro- (rolls eyes) Any way R&R


	14. Chapter 14 My True Wings

Hey I'm back and ready to write ^^ read and review and enjoy :D

Tyki: AM I IN THIS ONE?  
Hetro: unfortunately yes

Tyki: Yay

Allen: (D:)

Madeline: Oh crap

Hetro: Enjoy

Chapter 14: My true wings

Lenalee woke me up earlier than usual, so I thought something important must of came up. I quickly put on my exorcist uniform and went to Komoui's office seeing Allen sitting on the couch. "Please, Madeline sit down." Komoui said to me. I did what I was told and sat down. "You and Allen have a very important mission you need to do." "You have to go to France, were there have been a lot of deaths from Akuma." Komoui explained. "Komoui, why are you only bringing two people along if this is a serious mission?" I questioned. "Because… there isn't a lot of Akuma but all we know is that Akuma in general are killing people so I suspect innocence is there." Komoui said back. I nodded.

Allen and I walked over to the docks, waiting for the boat. "Are we too early?" I smiled at him. "Guess so." He smiled back. Both of our stomachs rumbled. I blushed at the sound of my stomach rumbling. "We should get something to eat shouldn't we?" I asked. "That sounds like a good idea." He said back blushing. Allen obviously ordering as much food as he could; I didn't eat as much as Allen did. "Madeline? If you're a parasite type why do you eat so little?" Allen said. "I don't know… I guess I don't have the need to eat a lot." I smiled. An hour after we were done eating we went back to the dock and saw the boat. Allen and I got on the boat. "Umm…Captain how long will it take to go to France?" I asked. "Not long kitten, maybe in three hours." The captain said. _Did he just call you a baby cat? _Raven laughed. I frowned, and turned back around. "Madeline? Are you alright?" Allen said, seeing my frown. "Huh? Oh yea! Of course." I said back. I told Allen I would be below deck if he needed me.

"Raven?" I said to Raven. _Yes?_ She said with a grin. " It's hard to keep you a secret… no one knows except Lavi and bookman; It's so hard keeping you inside, when I know you desperately want to get out. I'm sorry if you can't get out, if I had the choice I would let you out. It's just dangerous if we do because then we would be two separate people… and that would lead to questions and answers and… loneliness. Do you understand why Raven?" I could feel Raven's head hang low. _I know… I feel trapped inside this pendent I just want to be free._ Raven said while crying. I sighed "I know it's ok" I said trying to calm her down._ But why say this now?_ Raven said to me. "Becuase I want you to know that i still love you." I said honestly

Allen came bursting in the room. "Madeline! Were in France" Allen said. "IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS ALREADY?" I exclaimed. "Yes" Allen said. Allen and I walked out of the boat. "We should eat something while were here." I said. We went to a restaurant and ate… a lot let's just say. We paid our bill and went to find a hotel. All grabbed my hand, I blushed a bit. "We shouldn't get lost that would be dangerous" He smiled at me. "… yea your right." I said quietly back. "Ah, this looks like a nice hotel" He smiled at me. He pointed at a two star hotel. We went in there and got our separate rooms. I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I went to my bed and slept. But I wasn't alone. A shadow, was looking into my room. "He doesn't deserve her" Tyki said. Tyki went through the walls of my room. I was sound asleep so I didn't hear anything. My bangs were on my closed eyes. Tyki parted them aside. "He doesn't deserve you Madeline…" Tyki said once again. He kissed me on the cheek and went through the walls again.

Raven saw everything. She felt a little sorry for Tyki. How he couldn't be with her because he is a Noah and Madeline is an Exorcist. Raven tried to wake Madeline up but Madeline was too tired to wake up. Raven eventually gave up and started to sleep to. Tyki suddenly came back! He looked angry this time. The sound of Tyki's loud footsteps could wake up anyone in the room, Except Madeline. "Why can't I say 'I love you' without you getting scared?" Tyki said out loud furiously. Madeline started to wake up. Tyki's heart racing, he quickly hid somewhere in her room. Madeline arose from her bed and looked around to see if anything was there. "Guess it was my imagination" Madeline thought to herself, and went back to bed. Tyki's heart calmed down and went up to Madeline and kissed he again on the cheek. And left and this time he won't come back a third time.

I woke up the nest morning feeling great like a slept for a thousand days. I went to Allen's room to wake him up. Once he did I left to let him change into his exorcist uniform. Once we both met each other down at the lobby we went to search for Akuma. Once we got outside it started to snow. Allen saw my jacket only reached to my shoulders. He took off his and put it on me. I blushed. "Oh, you don't have to do that." I said waving my hands franticly. "I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt I can stay warm." Allen said smiling. "We should look for akuma, let's keep walking." He said while changing the subject. He grabbed and walked together. Everyone looking at us and gave us either a grin or a soft chuckle. "How cute" One woman said. _How cute_ Raven mocked. I sighed and looked around. "Looks like there's no Akuma here?" I said. I felt weak for a minute, I felt my knees drop to the floor. "What is this feeling? It hurts." I said quietly to myself. I breathed heavily. "Are you ok? are you feeling well?" Allen said trying to wake me up.

Blood rushing down my eyes. I felt myself trapped inside myself. "GET ME OUT OF HERE" I yelled. I felt like my back was going to burst. I screamed like bloody murder. From the outside and the inside. On the outside Allen picking me up bridal style trying to find a hospital. I forcibly got out of his hands. But my eye's still pouring out with blood. I stood there standing in front of Allen. "Madeline…?" Allen questioned. I started to glow golden. I fell to my knees again. My wings turning golden instead of white. I also have golden wings on my ankles. Blood suddenly stopped pouring from my eyes and I was awoken. "Allen… what just happened?" Everyone...starring at me like I did a horrible crime. I hated that kind of stare. The same kind of stare my Mother looked at me with. I tried to hold back my tears but couldn't. I felt something warm on me. It was Allen. He was holding me like Lord Tato would sometimes to make me stop crying in the nights because of nightmare's. Everyone around us started walking like nothing happened. "What happened?" Allen said. "I don't know" I replied back hanging my head low. "I love your wings, there beautiful just like you." He said smiling and me. My face turning crimson red. "We should start looking for Akuma again." I whispered. "No you're not." Allen said to me. "I'm taking you to a hospital so you can rest." Allen said. I didn't argue with him I did feel weak. Allen took me to the hospital so I could rest he watched me as I gently fell asleep.

Hetro- Whew finally 1,337 words

Tyki- I loved my scene

Hetro- I know you did

Madeline- I can't believe you kissed me when I was asleep

Allen- That's a bit pervetish

Tyki- says that guy that plays strip poker

Madeline- Calm down you guys

Hetro- R&R PLEASE


	15. Chapter 15 My True Feelings

Hey I'm back from spring break :D. So this is Chapter 16 and I hope you enjoy it

Hetro- Yes Chapter 16 its AllenxMadeline time

Tyki- (disapproves)

Madeline- (blushes)

Allen- (blushes)

Tyki- :(

Hetro- Enjoy Reading

Chapter 15: My True Feelings

I woke up, feeling numb. I opened my eyes, and saw Allen sitting next to me. He looked deep in thought. "Allen?" I whispered. He looked at me with soulless eyes. "Are you…ok?" I asked. "I'm alright… the question is, are you alright?" I tried to move but I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell back in the hospital bed and sighed. Allen looked worried. "What were you thinking?" I asked Allen. "What?" He said puzzled. "When I woke up you looked in deep thought… I was wondering what you were thinking about" I said calmly back. "I was thinking of you…" Allen said back blushing. My face turned crimson red. Allen put his head against mine to see if I had a fever. "You're temperature is higher than usual. _I'm pretty sure it's not that you're sick_ Raven laughed.

"I'm fine" I smiled at Allen. Allen frowned. "What?" I said surprised. "You're not ok and you know it." Allen said seriously. I sighed. _I guess he's right I'm in no condition to do anything. I said to myself_. I smiled at Allen and said you're right. I heard my stomach rumble. I sighed trying to get up but failed. "I'll get you something" Allen offered. "No, you don't have to go to the trouble to do that." I said. I tried to get up numerous of times. But failed over and over again; I started to get frustrated. Allen looked worried. "Do you want me to…" Allen said slowly. "Yes, please" I said back still frustrated. Allen walked out of the room very quickly.

Allen went down to a store and gathered some food that he sees me eat in the Black Order. While Allen was gone I tried to get some rest but I couldn't. I tried to get up from my hospital bed, but I just couldn't get up. While I was trying to get up, I finally gave up on it. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I hate this" I said angrily. _You hate what?_ Raven questioned. "I hate the feeling of being weak… I don't want to feel like I did when I was at my father's" I said. I put my hands on my face trying not to cry. _Madeline…don't, don't cry"_ Raven said trying to comfort me.

I heard a loud noise where the window was. I quickly turned around. It was Tyki! "Don't touch me" I said terrified. He just came closer. "I said not to—." I was interrupted by Tyki putting his hand over my mouth. "Shhh" He said quietly. I looked horrified not knowing what he was going to do. I started to grab his hand and tried to pull his hand off of my mouth. I really couldn't do much since my back was still in pain. Tyki grabbed my hands, he started to squeeze them. I cringed and shut my eyes. "Listen!" Tyki started. _You don't have much of a choice._ Raven laughed. "I..." Tyki was interrupted by Allen coming through the door. Allen at first looked in shock. Then he saw my face… my terrified face. Allen quickly ran over to Tyki and said "Leave her alone".

Allen obviously didn't know Tyki yet but he knew that I was uncomfortable around him. Tyki let go of me. "Who are you?" Tyki questioned but he already knew who Allen was. "My name is Allen Walker… I believe we met before when tried to rape Madeline." Allen said seriously. My face turned bright red. _"Did he have to say it so bluntly"_ I said to myself. I had that feeling again. Of being weak, I hated that feeling. "STOP" I yelled. Tyki and Allen looked surprised at me. "Why do you hunt me down, I didn't anything to you why are you always…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Tyki looked at me with a blank face. Then he smiled, he smiled an evil grin. He grabbed me hand and put it against his cheek. "Isn't obvious?" Tyki grinned. I pulled my hand away. "I said not to touch me." I said seriously. "You will never use me; you will never touch me ever again." I said getting off of the hospital bed. Once I stood there for a while my back started to hurt again. I almost fell on the floor but Allen caught me. He held me bridal style. "I don't know what's been happening around you to but if Madeline has been troubled by it, I won't leave her when she's scared." Allen said to Tyki. I started to blush. Tyki grinned like he was planning a plan. "Well, well, well, I guess I have to try harder next time." Tyki said then disappeared.

"You really didn't need to say that" I said to Allen. "Of course I had to! I couldn't just do anything when he was prodding you" Allen said back angrily. I looked at him and smiled. "It's just no one has ever said that to me before, no one has ever spoken up for me… it just felt comforting." I smiled at him. Allen started to blush. "W-w-w-w-well I should call Komoui about your wings." Allen quickly said. I smiled, "Hey Allen" I said. "Yes" He said back to my while dialing the numbers. "Thank you for saying that, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't…" I stopped myself just about going into detail about my past life. "Uhh I just wanted to say thanks" I said quickly. "You're welcome" Allen smiled back at me.

"Hello?" Komoui answered the phone. "It's Madeline" Allen said to komoui. "What's wrong?" Komoui said worried. "When we were walking down town to search for Akuma… she fell to the ground and started scream. While that was happening golden wings came out of her back." Allen said seriously. Komoui didn't answer for a long time. "Bring her to the Order as fast as possible" Komoui commanded. Allen looked shocked. "Yes sir." I looked at Allen. "So what did he say?" I asked Allen. "He said you needed to go to the Order as soon as possible." Allen hesitated to say. I felt scared. Was this something so serious that we needed to end our mission to go back to the Order?

Hetro- Yes finally done

Tyki- Now Madeline just hates me more

Madeline- I always hated you

Tyki- awww :(

Allen- (rolls eyes)

Hetro- Thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16 To the Order

**Sorry I haven't updated this chapter I was…sick let's just say**

Hetro- I'm Back~

Madeline- …

Allen- Hopefully Tyki doesn't follow Madeline

Tyki- (frowns)

Lavi- Whoa, what are you doing here?

Tyki- who are you

Allen & Madeline- Lavi?

Lavi- That's my name :D

Hetro- Enjoy reading

Chapter 16: To the Order

"I don't know Allen… I can't walk" I said to Allen. "Oh yea, that's right" Allen said quietly. We paused, and thought of a way to get to the Order. "We could call Komoui and ask him for nurses to relieve the pain." I said. "But that would be too dangerous… there is a person hunting you down, he would probably kill them" Allen said seriously. I sighed _"This is impossible" I thought to myself_. "H-how about I carry you there" Allen suggested with a blush.

I thought for it for a second. "It makes sense… while you're carrying me I will still heal and it's less dangerous" I said confidently. Allen nodded "I guess we should start going" Allen said calmly. I sighed and I let Allen carry me on his back. We started to walk out of the hospital and headed to a boat. While Allen was carrying me on his back I started to look for anything wrong. Allen groaned "You really need to rest Madeline" Allen said. "But what if something bad happens I have to…" Madeline didn't finish. "Nothing, I'm sorry" Madeline said quietly. Allen was going to say something but realized we were at the docks to the boat. "Yes, were here!" Madeline said joyfully. Allen and I got on the boat; Allen asked how long it would take, the captain said it would take a day. I was currently sitting below deck. Madeline sighed. _I guess I should try to get up now._ Madeline thought to herself. I started to wobble at first but after a few try's I started to walk. _Madeline don't push yourself_ Raven pleaded. "I'm fine Raven… if I wasn't I wouldn't" Madeline hesitated for a second. "I wouldn't be walking right now" She said softly. I started walking towards the door. Before I even touched the door knob, Allen was standing right in front of me. "How are you feeling?" Allen asked. Madeline smiled. "I'm feeling fine" Madeline laughed. "Good to hear that." Allen said with a smile.

"Were you going somewhere" Allen asked

"I was just going to… explore the boat" Madeline said back

"Well there's not much to explore" Allen said

"Maybe I don't want to explore" She accidently said out-loud

"What?" Allen questioned.

My eye's turning sea glass green, "N-nothing" I said looking away

"You looked troubled are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Allen said worried.

"_Raven, Stop! Your hurting me" I said to Raven" Madeline said, choking on her words. I can't help it something pushing me out. Raven explained, she seemed to also to choke on her words. _"STOP IT" I screamed, she crashed her hand onto her face. "Madeline!" Allen exclaimed.

"Please, don't touch me" I said while backing away from him. I unclenched my hands from me face, one eye was green and one eye was brown. _Raven can you see what I'm seeing? Madeline asked her. Only a little, Raven said softly. _Allen came closer to me. "Why is one of your eye's green?" Allen asked worriedly. "You don't need act worried about me… it's nothing important" Madeline blushed from embarrassment. Allen put his hands on my face, he smiled warmly at me. "You can tell me anything, you know that right" Allen laughed a little, similar to a young child's laugh. "I can" I accidently said out loud again. "Yes" Allen said. I don't know how but it seemed like Allen knew how a felt, like he knew the same emotions I feel every day. He's like a big brother I never had, or maybe more; wait no! I don't think of him in that way…but. I blushed a bit. Allen laughed. He patted my head. "It doesn't bother you that I have one green eye right now" I exclaimed. He smiled "My right eye is cursed" He laughed.

"You're not like other people Allen" I said to him. He looked puzzled at me. "I mean, you don't judge people when you first look at them, you get to know them and see how they act and learn their personality, I just never met a person like you." I said softly. Allen just stared. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so blunt about it" Allen smiled warmly at me again, I liked the feeling of that. "I've never met a girl so pretty and still so mysterious" Allen said kneeling down to me. I blushed redder then crimson. Allen laughed and patted my head again. "You get some rest and need for tomorrow. I nodded. "Allen… thank you" I said gently. Allen nodded.

_Whoa… what the hell was that? Raven said with a grin_

_Raven! You heard everything! Madeline said to her_

_Yea, I am still a part of you know. Raven laughed_

_Raven… do you think he was telling the truth? Madeline said with a blush_

_Raven smiled, I think you too make a great couple_

_WHAT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT… well I mean not entirely, I hesitated on my words._

_Raven laughed, Allen's right you should get some rest _

I nodded at Raven and walked over to my bed and slept, without having any nightmare's this time. We got to England early in the morning. It took me awhile to get my exorcist clothes but I eventually did. I was almost healed, but I was healed enough to walk. We got on the elevator and rode up to the Order. We got in and Komoui was waiting for me. He looked serious at me. "Madeline please come with me"

Hetro- Ahahaha I'm going to stop because reviews make me a happy author

Tyki- I'm not happy

Allen- Come on Madeline lets go see what's wrong

Madeline –smiles-

Allen- (purposely mocking tyki)

Tyki - :(

Hetro- Some people have been asking me to make a Rated M one-shot TykixMadeline or AllenxMadeline, so if you want me to write a chapter about that I will its up to you


	17. Authors Note :D

Hello Hetrochromia here and this is my first Authors Note :D… sorry I'm a little happy anyway, some people have been asking me to make a Rated M one-shot **TykixMadeline** or **AllenxMadeline**, so if you want me to write a chapter about that I will it's up to you. Thank you for your time to read this :D


	18. Chapter 17 Raven Comes Out

Hetro- Well the votes are in and surprisingly people want **tykixmadeline** more than AllenxMadeline

Tyki- YESH

Allen- What the fu-

Madeline- -dies-

Hetro- Thank you for **oOlslollypopOo **for voting and **Nyghtmaera **for voting. Some of the other people that voted didn't want me to say their usernames. Next chapter will be the rated M one shot

Chapter 17: Raven comes out

I followed Komoui to the hospital room. He asked me a few questions that were obvious and that he already knew. He told me to rest while he got a needle (a shot) and took some of my blood in it. It was painful at first, but I knew it was for a good reason. He will probably take it to the scientist to see if anything is wrong. I sighed. I wondered if Raven's eye was still there. It probably was since the nurses in the room looked at me strangely. I sighed again not knowing what was going to happen next.

Lavi came down and looked sad at me but I smiled anyway trying to make myself not to seem too ill. He gave me some books I requested to pass the dullness in the hospital bed. I haven't seen myself in a long time so I wondered if Ravens body features have shown also. While I was reading Allen came in to see if I was all right. He had the same face Lavi did when he came down here. I started to get frustrated not knowing what was so sad. I wanted to scream "WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT" but I decided not to and kept my anger inside. "Am I going to be alright" I sighed. Allen hesitated for a second which made me worry. "… well the scientist are trying to find out what's wrong" I felt Raven getting angry, she wanted some answer's and she wanted them now. I felt raven trying to push out. "Raven stop" I yelled, Allen confused and worried. I put my hands on my face not wanting Allen to see me in pain or crying. Komoui and Lavi heard screaming in the room he quickly ran down to see what was happening.

Once he came down he saw two teenage girls on the bed. "STRIKE" Lavi said looking at Raven at the bed (Don't worry Raven is wearing the same clothes Madeline is) Komoui smacked him on the head. Raven looking terrified and not knowing what happen she didn't want to say anything. Raven's eye's got watery she was scared and didn't know what happened. Usually Raven was the tough pretty girl that didn't care what anyone said. But in reality she is just as scared as I am. But Raven is a pretty girl. Raven black hair, green eyes, and a light peach color skin.

I felt relief; I didn't feel sick anymore and I felt happy. For one I was very happy for Raven, she always wanted to see the outside world with her own body and touch, smell, see, and taste things on her own. Though she was still scared for not knowing what happened. But once she gets over it she'll be happy, and I'll be happy for her too. I got off the hospital bed and started walking like usual again. After that I showed Raven the Order, even know she already knew everyone and everything in the order, I knew she wanted to see it for herself. Her room was right next to mine so if anything bad happens I would be the first to know.

The next morning komoui called me to his office and said since I didn't finish the other mission he would be sending me on another mission. I nodded, and noticed that I was going to be on the mission alone. I would be going to Italy. It's summer in Italy and it's snowing he suspects it's innocence. So I once again nodded my head and left to go to Italy. It would take about a day to go to Italy depending on the weather. So I sat in my cabin and started to read. I wasn't all very tired since I rested for the past two days. The water against the boat felt like someone cradling me so it felt nice. The nice cradling feeling was over and I had to get off the boat. It was early in the morning. "I guess I should find a hotel, so I don't have to do it at night." I sighed and searched for a hotel. I spent all day trying to look for innocence but failed. It was noon; the sun started to set, so I went back to the hotel and changed out of my clothes into my pajamas. ( a night gown)

Hetro- Next chapter is the one- shot

Tyki- pervert grin-

Allen- Don't write it please

Hetro- I'm sorry Allen people want me to

Madeline- I'm scared

Hetro- Till next chapter


	19. Chapter 18 It not Rape if you Like it

Hetro- Here it is the one-shot chapter, ok this is my first one shot so please don't be harsh

Tyki- grins-

Allen- I'm getting out of here

Madeline- holy crap

Hetro enjoy reading

Chapter 18: It's not rape if you like it

After I brushed my teeth and combed my hair I went to my bed and started to read a book. I started to laugh at some parts of it. Once I stopped laughing I heard I knock on my door. I got up and unlocked the door to see who it was. Once I opened it, no one was there. "It's probably one of those kids who liked to prank people." I sighed and went back to bed. When I got back to reading I saw I purple butterfly. "Did I leave the window open?" I wondered but it was closed. The butterfly walked on my hand. It hurt when it did that, it felt like it was burning my skin so I quickly opened the window and let it out. I sighed and closed the window. Suddenly my light went off and the room was dark. I started to get angry not knowing what was happening. It was pitch dark and I couldn't see a thing. I started to walk trying to feel my surroundings. I bumped into something; it didn't feel like an object it felt like a person. "Hello my little bird" A voice called out. "T-Tyki?"

"Why are you here?" I said hesitating on my words. "I came to get you of course." Tyki said with a grin. He pushed onto the bed. I don't know how he could see in this darkness. I thought. I can't even see him. "W-where are y-you" I asked trying to hold back tears. Evidently he was on my bed too. I felt pressure pushing me down on the bed. I tried to squirm out of his hands but he was to strong and I was too tired from looking for innocence all day. He crashed his lips into mine. Feeling uncomfortable I tried to push him away. "Why are you resisting my little bird?" Tyki said trying to make me talk. I just shook my head and pressed my lips together so tight I thought that they were going to bleed. "I have ways of making you talk" Tyki said seductively.

He started to pull down my night gown I quickly tried to pull it up. He sucked on my neck and whispered something in my ear. I started to blush crimson red and clutched my hands on my ears. Which is what he wanted, so he could pull my night gown off. He pulled my gown off and he saw my white lace bra and underwear. I was embarrassed and in shock. My mouth opened in surprise. Tyki once again crashed his lips into mine and started sucking on my tongue. "You know my little bird you taste very nice" Tyki chuckled. "Do say that to all the people you sleep with?" I asked. Tyki smirked. "Only if it's true" I tried to get up and say something but tyki pushed me down literally tore off my bra straps and letting it fall off the bed. They were only a bit bigger than an average size breast. I quickly wrapped my arms around my torso. Tyki chuckled a bit. "What's so funny" I said quietly. "Why are you so shy?" he laughed. My face blushed redder then crimson again. "You're asking me why! Because I never…" I didn't want to finish my sentence. "You never?" Tyki joked. He knew I never had sex before; he just wanted me to say it.

He smiled even though I couldn't see him in the darkness I knew he was. I started to squirm out again. "Your acting like you're completely naked" Tyki laughed. "… Shut up" I hesitated on my words. I only had my panties on and that was the next stop for Tyki. He put one of his hands on my vagina, and the other on my breast. Though he had to pull my arm away, this was a challenge even for him. I turned my head in embarrassment. I felt a gentle yet tight squeeze on my nipple. I moaned softly, that's what Tyki wanted to hear in the beginning of all this. He smiled "My little bird I thought you said you didn't want this but apparently…" Tyki touched the tip of my panties feeling the wetness. "Apparently you do" I looked at Tyki in shock. "St-stop" I said faintly. Tyki smiled "Why you're enjoying it" Tyki grinned. Before I could do anything else he pulled my panties down. I realized that I was fully exposed to an enemy, to a Noah, to a hated person. I would never forgive myself, I would hurt Allen. Lord Tato is looking down on me with tears right now I bet. Raven would be upset to.

I started to get angry. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Now" I said kicking and screamed like a four year old. Tyki being the Noah of Pleasure, liked pain even his own. Tyki quickly and cunning avoided her slaps and kissed her. "Mhhn" Madeline groaned. Tyki put one finger inside me vagina. I gasped. Tyki laughed. "What's with the sudden spasm?" Tyki smiled. "Th-this is wrong I can't be doing this" I exclaimed, while Tyki pumped his finger inside. I let out a whimper. It felt good but she wouldn't admit it, and defiantly not to Tyki. My punches and kicks were slower and weaker. I wondered why my heart was pounding so hard. Maybe it was because I was nervous and an enemy was raping me. My face turned red of the thought. Tyki laughed. "Are you just going to laugh" Madeline said furiously. "No I plan to do more than laugh." He grinned. He put to fingers inside me. It hurt when it stretched. He started moving in and out it hurt but then it felt good. I let I soft whimper when he hit my spot. Moments later, as he pumped his fingers faster I came. He put his fingers out and smiled. Tyki put his fingers in his mouth and tasted the sweet-bitterness of it. He crashed his lips into mine and let me taste my own sweet taste. Tyki knew that I was exhausted and couldn't do anything anymore that night so he let me go to sleep. Of course he slept with her though.

The next morning she felt a little weak and tried to get up and open her eyes. "Good morning my little bird" Tyki said while pinching her butt. She squeaked, and quickly covered herself with the blanket covers. Madeline remembered what happened at that night. Tyki pushed her towards him and sucked on her ear. "Stop, I have to get back to the Order." She said pushing him. He shrugged his shoulders and allowed herself to get dressed. He also got dressed. I sighed and sat on the bed. "What's wrong" Tyki asked her. Madeline gave him a death glare. "Oh" Tyki said. "You seemed to like it" He nudged her. "I know and that's why I feel terrible." Madeline said out loud on accident. Tyki sighed. "My little bird, your beautiful and nice, and have a great personality." Tyki said quietly being awkward with the conversation. "Wait am I just causally talking to him?" I thought to myself. "Uh thank you Tyki, you're the second person that said that to me" Madeline said softly. "Oh? who was the first?" Tyki asked. "Allen… he said I was pretty and nice" Madeline said. Tyki was sick and tired of hearing Allen's name from her mouth. "He… never said you had a good personality?" Tyki wondered. "Um I don't think he did" I said. Tyki smiled and hugged her. Madeline knew he was competing for her. After several minutes of him hugging her she said she needed to get back to the order. "Umm Tyki I need to go now…" Madeline said trying to nudge away from him. After several minutes of pushing he finally let go and said their goodbye's.

Once he left and she knew he was out of the area Madeline thought to herself about what happened. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS JUST RAPING ME LIKE THAT I SHOULD OF…" Madeline thought herself while making grumbling noises at the dock. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

Hetro- Finally done

Tyki- -gleams with happiness- THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE THAT VOTED FOR ME

Allen- yea… and I wished that people would voted for me more but oh well

Hetro- Don't worry Allen, you were only one point away from a tie

Madeline- I hate you… :(

Hetro- … Until next time


	20. Chapter 19 Awkwardness

Hetro- It's the 19th chapter the most chapters I've done so far

Madeline- I still feel violated

Tyki- hush now you enjoyed it

Madeline- -slaps-

Allen- D:

Hetro- great now Allen's depressed… anyway here's chapter 19

Chapter 19: Awkwardness

I started to calm down because everyone was staring. My heart was still beating fast. Every time I thought about it I started to blush. _"No, no stop thinking about it"_ Madeline tried to calm herself down. I sighed I felt I just got used. But the other half of me say's I didn't. I really didn't know how to feel. I looked down at the sea water. I always moved so gently. _"Even if Raven is moved from me can she still hear my thoughts, see what I see? I wonder how she's doing in the Order." _I thought to myself.

"Hey, are some kind of prostitute?" A little boy called out to Madeline. My face was blank for a moment. "Are you going to answer me lady?" The young boy said. "No, I'm an exorcist little boy" I replied. "What are exorcist are they a group of prostitute?" the little boy said. "N-no" Madeline said hesitant. "I don't think so?" the boy said. "You don't think about what?" I said annoyed. "About how short your skirt is you must be a prostitute" He said while pulling my skirt up. "EKKK" I squealed. Lucky for me I had leggings under my skirt, also a good thing they weren't see through. I pulled my skirt down quickly. "Billy, what are you doing to that lady?" an Elderly woman said. "I'm sorry mom, I asked her if she was a prostitute and she said she wasn't" the mother blushed furiously and apologized to me and grabbed her son by the arm and talked to him and a strict voice.

_"Is this harass Madeline week or something?"_ Madeline thought. She thought of Tyki again. _"Why would he do that, he's my enemy, I just don't want to be an enemy towards the Black Order. What am I suppose to do? Tell Komoui I got raped by a Noah? No, I guess the best thing to do right now is to wait. If I tell them when I get back they will count me as a traitor. But if I don't tell them it will get worse and worse if I keep it in." Madeline_. I held back my tears knowing that I'm public. _"It's going to get worse on both sides" _Madeline thought.

Something broke my train of thought, an elderly woman screaming; "A monster!" a little boy called out. "Akuma?" I thought out loud. I saw the elderly woman have black stars around her face. I quickly activated my innocence; everyone looked in awe as I destroyed the Akuma. "Mommy" the little boy yelled. "I'm sorry little boy, she's gone…" I said softly to him. Everyone on the boat was quiet when Madeline said that. "… is she really, prostitute?" the little boy said. _"What…the…hell, I'M NOT A PORSTITUTE!" _she screamed in her head. I stared at him blankly for a moment. "Yes she is I'm sorry for your loss." I comforted him and walked off.

"Tyki better not have done this." I said out loud. Hours later I saw the dock which meant it was time for me to go back to the Order. The thought of going back got my heart racing. _"Why do I feel like such a traitor?" _ Madeline thought as she walked towards the Order. Every step was painful. "I could've done something to prevent it, I could've fought back. But I did I was just exhausted from using my innocence all day. Why me?" Madeline said quietly to herself. Madeline looked down with her hood up. "If there is a god, please let me get through this" Madeline said in her head, her hands in a 'prayer' mode.

"It's a good thing I have my hood up it's starting to rain." Madeline laughed as she ran towards the Black Order not wanting to get soaked. Rain and thunder was the only thing that made her happy when she was sad. Eventually she got to the Order and went through the gate. "Hey Madeline how was your mission?" Allen approached me. _"Whew, no one knows, yet" Madeline thought._ "It was certainly…interesting" I replied to Allen. "Really? How so?" Allen said. "Oh just a few people acting weird, and in the end I didn't even find any innocence." She said annoyed. "Madeline" A firm strict voice said to her. "Yes Raven" Madeline replied. "We need to talk" Raven said. _"Oh… shit" _Madeline thought. "Allen will you excuse us." Raven said kindly. "Uh sure" Allen said.

Raven took me to my room. "What the hell happened?" Raven said strict. "Wh-what do you mean?" Madeline said. "You did it with a Noah." Raven said. "You… know?" Madeline said softly. "Everyone moan and whimper" Raven smirked. Madeline face got crimson red. "I'm sorry, I tried, honest I tried to fight back. She said with tears coming down her face. "Madeline, its ok I know you tried." Raven comforted me. "Now wipe away those tears and mingle with people." Raven smiled. Madeline did what she was told and went to the cafeteria and talked to Allen.

"So what did you and Raven talked about?" Allen asked. "Oh, just girl stuff, Allen you wouldn't like to know" Madeline smiled. "If you say so" Allen smiled at her. "MADELINE" I turned around it was Lavi he glomped me. "Ow" Madeline whined. "Wanna have a food fight again?" Lavi said. "No Lenalee is gonna make us clean up our mess." Madeline smirked. "That's right" Lenalee said behind Lavi. All of us laughed.

Hetro- Whew done with the chapter

Tyki- She liked it and she knew she did

Allen- I'm so happy she's back

Raven- we all know that Allen

Madeline- slaps raven-

Allen- O/O

Hetro- Until next time :D


	21. Chapter 20: A blossoming romance

Hetro- 20th chapter :3

Madeline- Yay

Tyki- Am I in this chapter?

Hetro- No, this is going to be an AllenxMadeline chapter

Tyki- WHA WHY

Hetro- Because people asked me to

Allen- jezz finally

Hetro- Enjoy I don't own DGM or there characters

Chapter 20: A blossoming romance

I woke up around seven o'clock. I asked a sleepy Komoui if there were any mission's he wanted me to do. He said he didn't, so I headed towards the cafeteria to eat breakfast. A few minutes after I ordered, Allen came in the cafeteria. "Madeline" Allen said childishly and waved. I waved back. He sat next to me. "What did you order?" Allen asked. "I ordered a big plate of noodles… like always." I smiled.

"Love birds" Lavi whistled. I gave him a glare

"No were not" Allen blushed. "Were just friends" Allen said fast

"Yea, Lavi." I said while mumbling something else

"Hmm?" Lavi questioned

"What?" I scowled

"What did you mumble?" Lavi joked

"I mumbled that your head is in the gutter" I said stern

"What does that mean" Allen asked

"He's a pervert" I politely said back.

"Oh" Allen stammered.

"Madeline your order is ready" Jerry said. "Oh, coming" I smiled and got up to get my order. "How come you don't order something?" Allen asked Lavi. "Because I don't need to eat as much as a parasite does." Lavi explained. Allen nodded. I came back with my 'mountain noodles' as Lenalee refers to it. "Allen, your order is ready." Jerry said to Allen. Allen nodded and got up to get his food. "So how's your research going?" Madeline asked Lavi. Lavi sighed. "That Old Panda is making do soooooooooo much work." Lavi whined. "Hey it's your fault" I retorted back. He sighed. Allen came back with an ass-load of food. "Damn" I said quietly. Allen laughed. While Allen gobbled down his food I slowly ate me food. "It figures" Lavi said. "What?" I asked while slurping my noodle. "You eat so politely, you know you're not at the castle anymore you can eat freely." Lavi smirked. "…Castle?" Allen questioned. Lavi quickly got up and sat next to Allen. "That's right Madeline's a 'lady' there in Germany" Lavi grinned.

"Really, that's why she's so pretty" Allen said out loud. Lavi grinned, I blushed, and Allen blushed noticing he said that out loud. "Love birds" Lavi whistled. I threw some of the spaghetti at Lavi's face. "FOOD FIGHT" both Lavi and I yelled. "Not again" Allen whined.

Both Lavi and I were huffing. "It seems like we're all out of ammo" Madeline said to Lavi. "It seems so" Lavi grinned. "LAVI… MADLINE" Lenalee came out and yelled at us. "Clean up this mess you made" Lenalee said in a strict voice. "Aw man" Lavi groaned. I sighed. "Do you want to help Madeline" Allen offered. I smiled "Sure, thank you" I laughed. Lavi smiled and got between us, he laughed. _"You ruin everything, Lavi" Madeline said in her head._ All of us cleaned the mess we made.

Once the cafeteria was cleaned I went to get some groceries for Jerry since we used almost his food. I asked Komoui if could he nodded and said I could. Allen asked if he could to make sure there wasn't any Akuma there. Komoui nodded at him and we both went to the market to get some food. "You've been at Order longer than I have what does Jerry normally get?" Allen asked. "He usually gets this" I pointed to a lot of veggie's and fruits. We got some and started to look for more. "You're awfully quite what's wrong?" Allen asked. "WH-what do you mean" I stammered out blushing. "You've been quite ever since you came back to your last mission, did something happened." Allen asked worried. _"Oh, something happened alright" Madeline said in her head._ "Oh nothing major, just a waste" Madeline said while looking at other foods. "Waste?" Allen said. "Waste of my time" Madeline finished. "Oh" Allen said calmly. "It's getting late isn't" Madeline laughed to Allen. "Yea" he smiled. When we kept walking to go back to the Order someone accidently pushed me towards Allen. I feel on-top of Allen. The people around whistled. Our faces were inches apart. I can still remember he's eye's looking into mine. Allen quickly got up and got me up. I picked up the groceries and apologized for bumping into him. He waved his franticly and said it wasn't my fault.

It was a weird walk back because everyone was still whistling or winking at us. I wanted to scream but didn't "IT'S OVER STOP WHISTLING AND WINKING" I sighed and kept walking. It's so cold, why was I warm, and then suddenly so cold. My heart felt like it was freezing. It was hard for me to breathe. But I kept walking. While we were still walking I stopped walking and landed on the floor gasping for air. Allen stopped and ran over towards me. "Madeline" Allen exclaimed. My face turned white and I was running a fever. "Allen carried me over to the Order. (**And don't worry he brought the food to jerry to**)

I woke up in a grassland area. I saw Lavi with bunny ears. "Oh man I'm late, I'm late." Lavi ran and jumped into a hole. "Wait Lavi stop!" I said running after him falling into the hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed while falling into the hole. I landed softly on a pillow. "W-where am I?" I whispered to myself. I looked down and saw a short blue dress. Just like the one in Alice in wonderland. I had black and white strip stockings. And black shoes. I also had a white head band on my head. I saw Lavi drink a bottle watered sort. He shrank, and went through a small door.

Hetro- Haha I'm going to stop

Tyki- Allen I'm going to kill

Madeline- No you're not

Allen- That's right

Hetro- Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 21: Madeline In WonderLand

Hetro- Hiya people

Tyki- Am I in this chapter?

Hetro- sigh- I guess

Allen- Am I in this chapter?

Hetro- Actually yes you are in this chapter it's both Tykixmadeline and AllenxMadeline.

Madeline- sighs-

Hetro- Enjoy and thank you **oOlslollypopOo **for reviewing most of my chapters

Chapter 21: Madeline in Wonderland

"Lavi wait up" I yelled. I slipped on the puddle of water he left on the floor. "Ow" I moaned. I looked at the bottle water; it still had some water in it! I quickly drank some of the water. I suddenly shrunk. I smiled. "Yes I'm small enough to get through the door. When I opened the door there was nothing but pitch darkness. But I still walked through the narrow hall way. Then a light appeared it said: CAUTION FLOOR IS WET. I looked confused. "What does that mean" Before I could say anything I slipped on the tile. I started sliding into another hole. "What is with all the holes around here?" I screamed while falling down in the hole. I landed in a pond.

"Ow" I moaned again. I got out of the water. "Oh no, now I'm soaking wet" I whined. "Hey who are you?" Someone said behind me. I turned around it was Kanda! "Kanda, why are you wearing a black dress?" I laughed a bit. "You're on the queen's property" Kanda exclaimed. "Kanda, it's me Madeline" I said to him. "Mugen activate" Kanda said with a glare. "K-k-k-k-k-k-kanda?" I stuttered. A few illusion demons came out. I started run away from kanda and his Mugen. I noticed I was seeing different paths that could lead me somewhere. "You lost little girl?" A somewhat cat said to me. "Allen?" I said shocked. "How did you know my name I didn't even say my name to you" Allen said. I laughed at him "You l-look like a neko" I laughed harder. Allen laughed with me. I stopped laughing and looked back if Kanda was following me. "What's wrong" Allen said, his face next mine. I inched away from him. "I was running from Kanda" I said to him. "Kanda? Who is he?" Allen said his face next to mine again. I inched away again and my back was against a tree. "Oh, you mean Black Alice" Allen smiled his face next to mine again. I tried inch away but then I realized I was stopped by a tree. He cupped my face kissed me on the lips. _"OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD" _I gleamed with happiness. Allen separated the kiss for some oxygen. Then reconnected his lips with mine again. "Oi, your still on the queens property" Kanda yelled, he was out of breath for looking for me. "Princess, go, I'll fight the black Alice off" I quickly ran to a sign that said: Tea Party.

"Wow theses tea pots and cups are so pretty" I said out loud. "Gosh I'm late, late, late" Lavi said running away. "LAVI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" I yelled while running after him but a male figure stopped me. "Tyki?" I said shocked again.

"Hello little bird" Tyki smirked

"Oh shit" I tried to break free from his grasp

"Shhh Rode is sleeping" Tyki pointed Rode who looked like a mouse.

He walked to chair, grabbing me hand; and put me into his lap. I tried to struggle free. He put his arms around my torso; then Tyki put his cheek next to mine and started to rub. "Umm excuse me?" I said nervous. "You smell so nice" Tyki hummed. My face was blank. "Madeline, Madeline?" A cat like creature called out to me. Allen saw Tyki's arms around me. "Let her go, Mad Hatter" Allen said raising his voice. He activated his paw/claw arm. He started to charge at Tyki.(or the Mad Hatter) Tyki gently put me into another chair. Allen told me to run again and far away from here. I did what I was told. I tried to activate my innocence, but I couldn't. "How can I defend myself from enemies in this world if I can't…" I said quietly to myself. I stopped running and leaned on a tree.

I felt something glomp on top of me. "Madeline, I'm back" Allen hugged me. "Ow.. err, what happened?" I asked Allen. "See we were battling, for you" Allen said flirtatious. _"Ok I know I'm not in the real world" I said to myself._ "And when we were battling Rode woke up and said it was time to go to the queen. So I left and went to find you" Allen said happy. "But how did you come to the exact same place when we first met." Allen questioned. "WHAT YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES?" I yelled at him. "I just want to get out of here" I whined. Allen hugged me, and rubbed his cheek against mine. "Don't worry I'll protect you" Allen said kissing me. I heard a large squeak. "My little bird what are you doing?" The so called Mad Hatter said. Tyki grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Allen. Allen grabbed my other and started to pull towards him. Tyki did the same thing. "Umm this hurts" Madeline said angry. "Let's make Madeline choose" Allen said. "Fair enough" Tyki replied. They finally stopped pulling that made me sigh in relief. Before I could say anything, Tyki grabbed me bridal style and ran off with me. "LET ME GO" I yelled. Allen got in front of him, it blocked his way from going anywhere. "Oi, you're still on the queen's property" Kanda said out of nowhere. I struggled free of Tyki's grip and ran the opposite way of everyone. I felt like a coward, running away from everything. "I have to get out of here" I said in between breaths.

When I stopped running I felt the ground shake. All of the dirt and grass fell into a hole and so did I. _"Seriously what's with all of the holes?" _I said frustrated. It felt like forever, I felt like I was falling into a bottomless pit. I finally landed in a big chair. I got off of the chair and started to walk around to see if anyone was following me. When I was examining the room I saw my clothes change. It was one of the dresses I wore when I was in the castle. I blue dress with white ruffles, black boots that reached to my knees, and the white bow on the right side of my head. I walked out of the room and notice the long hallway of doors. I tried to open them but they were all locked; except the door at the end of the hallway. When I opened it, it looked like a dining room. It had a long table, at the end of it a girl was sitting there. I was confused so I went to go talk to her. When I was about to talk to her, the tile in the room began to fall. So fell into the ground and so did I. "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HOLES?" I exclaimed. I landed on the table head first. "Ow' I whined. I notice the little girl was gone. But I saw Lavi instead. I got off the table and ran to Lavi. "L-LAVI" I yelled. He put his finger on my lip. "Shhh" He said to me. The table disappeared. But Kanda, Allen, Tyki, and Rode were there. _"What the hell is going on?" I questioned._ "May I present the queen" Lavi said to loud. "Lenalee?" I said out loud. Lenalee came down and walked to me. "Hello" Lenalee said with a smile. Everyone bowed at her. _"Am I supposed to bow?"_ I said in my head confused. I thought the smart thing to do is to bow so I did. "Raise your head young one" Lenalee said. "I'm a year older then you" I said softly.

"Why are you here?" Lenalee said

"I don't know I just fell into a lot holes and ended coming here" I said in a whiny voice

"Do you want to go back?" Lenalee said calmly

"Yea that would be nice." I said back

"Just go out the door" She pointed out the door at the end of the room. I walked out the door. I saw nothing but white. I saw everything fading including me.

I woke up in the infirmary in the Black Order. Allen sitting next to my bed side. _"Was that all a dream?" _I said in my head. "Oh Madeline your awake" Allen said happy, his next to mine again. "MADELINE YOUR AWAKE" Lavi exclaimed, accidently nudging Allen, making us kiss. Lavi grinned. Allen separated the kiss. "L-L-L-LAVI" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry" Lavi whined. "Oh, you're going to be in a minute." I exclaimed back at him.

Hetro- Yay done

Tyki- ALLEN HOW COULD YOU DO THAT

Allen- hey Lavi pushed me into her

Tyki- I meant when she was dreaming

Allen- What are you jealous

Tyki- Shut up

Madeline –sigh-

Hetro- thanks for reading


	23. Chapter 22 Komoui's Explanation

Hetro- Welcome back people

Lavi- I'm back

Madeline- Your DEAD Lavi

Lavi- … -insert sad face here-

Tyki- Pshh Exorcist

Allen- What does that mean? Are you calling Madeline just an average Exorcist!

Tyki- What, no

Madeline- …

Hetro- Enjoy (Don't own DGM)

Chapter 22: Komoui's Explanation

Luckily Madeline still had her exorcist uniform on and wasn't running around in a hospital dress. "Lavi… I'm going to kill you" Madeline exclaimed. "I'm sorry Maddie I didn't mean to do that" Lavi yelled. Suddenly Lenalee stepped in front of me; to stop me from killing Lavi and to tell me that Komoui wanted to see me in his office. I sighed and walked to his office.

"Yes Komoui?" I said

"Please Madeline, take a seat" Komoui said seriously

"_I do hope I'm not going to get interrogated" _She said to herself while rolling her eyes

"Your sudden black outs… we've done research" Komoui said

"So… what does it mean" I asked him

"Whatever happens to Raven it happens to you too" Komoui explained

"So if I get a cut on my hand, Raven will also get a cut on her hand" I said clarifying the situation. Komoui nodded his head. I looked down. _"So if I die… so does Raven." Madeline thought to herself._ "That mean's…" I said, not finishing my sentence. "It means, you're vitally in danger; if one of the Noah's or Akuma kill you" Komoui finished my sentence. Madeline was on the brink of tears but held them back, still hanging her head load. I raised my head and smiled, said thank you to Komoui and left. Still 'fake smiling' out the door and through the halls of the Order. I was stopped by a voice. "Stop 'fake smiling' Madeline" Kanda said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said not facing him

"Everyone knows, about you and Raven and how if you die she dies too" Kanda replied

I was stunned for a few seconds. "What of it" I finally said back

"Stop smiling, your sad; you're not going to get anywhere if you just smile" Kanda said calmly.

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD JUST YELL OR SCREAM FOR ALL THE TIMES I SMILED OR JUST MAYBE KILL EVERYONE LIKE A PHSYCO MANIAC. THE REASON WHY I DON'T CRY IS BECAUSE I KNOW I'M STRONGER THEN THAT" I yelled at him tears running down my face. Kanda face was a surprised look.

"I meant if you're upset it's stupid of you to hide it on, you're going to go mad one day" Kanda explained.

"I'm good at hiding it, thank you, I've been doing it my whole life, and I'm not like Lenalee. I don't cry every day" I said back to Kanda, and stopped crying

"I know your trying to somewhat 'help' but I can handle myself" I said calmly back

"Che, whatever" He turned around and walked away. Madeline sighed and walked over to Ravens room. She knocked three times on her door. "COMING" Raven yelled. "Oh ho, ho, Madeline you're here" Raven smirked. "Whatever" Madeline said coming in her room. "Are you aware that…" I was interrupted by Raven saying 'yes'.

"It's isn't it?" Raven said smiling

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked Raven

"All of this, us in the Order, the people here, and not to mention the love affairs" Raven smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said blushing

Raven laughed and hugged me. "Promise me you won't die in future battles" Raven smiled. "I don't make that promise unless you do" I smiled.

"Soooo, I heard you telling off Kanda" Raven smirked.

"Hell yea I did" I got up and grinned at her.

"I'm finally rubbing off on you" Raven smirked, while ruffling my hair.

"Ha, you wish" I pushed her hand off my head. I walked out her door smiling. And for once it wasn't fake. I skipped down the hall to the cafeteria. I popped at Jerry's window. "The usual Jerry" I smiled. He nodded and started making the food. "Maddie" Lavi glomped me. "My name is Madeline Lavi" I said to him calmly.

"I have a question for you Lavi" Madeline asked him

"What?" Lavi said

"Whenever I eat food here how come you don't eat with us?"

"Us?" Lavi question

"Lenalee, Allen, and I" I finished the sentence

"Oh, I'm just not hungry at that time" Lavi explained.

"You're crazy" I smirked. "Your order is ready Madeline" Jerry said out loud. I grabbed my 'mountain' pasta and brought it to the table. "Such a glutton" Lavi grinned. "Thank you Lavi, I do love food" she said with a sarcastic grin.

"Hey Madeline you're here" Lenalee said while waving. I waved back. "Come sit next to us Lenalee" I exclaimed at her. "Sure" Lenalee laughed and walked at our table. "I see your having your mountain pasta again" Lenalee laughed. "You bet" I smiled.

"MADELINE" Raven screamed at me. "Yea" I yelled back. "Hi" she said back grinning. She ran and glomped me. "I WANT SOME NOODLES TOO" Raven whined. "Then go get it Raven" I said annoyed. "Ok" She smiled and ran off. "You're sister reminds me of my brother" Lenalee said. I thought about what Lenalee said about Raven being a sister. "I guess she is like a sister" I said out loud.

"You wouldn't think she is?" Lenalee said

"No, I just never thought it like that" Madeline said back to her

"That's me, here to help" Lenalee smiled. "Madeline I got myself some noodles" She smiled. "That's nice to know" I said annoyed. "Lenalee is right you too are like sisters." Lavi smiled. Raven suddenly caught Allen coming into the cafeteria. "OI, ALLEN COME SIT NEXT TO US" Raven exclaimed at him. Allen waved, and sat next to Lavi. I sighed. "Raven you need to lower your voice" I said stern at her. "Sorry big sis" Raven smiled and knuckled my hair. "Ow that hurt" I said nudging her off me. All of laughed. Once the day was done I looked out the window talking to Lord Tato. "I'm getting to the new changes around here; I hope your having an excellent time in heaven, Lord Tato" I whisper out the window. Madeline closed the window and went to bed with a real smile on her face.

Hetro- yes, I'm done

Tyki- I wasn't even mentioned in this one

Hetro- You're not going to be in every chapter

Tyki-

Allen- I'm so tired

Madeline- I am too, have good dreams Allen –walks off-

Allen- you too –walks off with Madeline

Tyki-

Hetro- Until more chapters


	24. Chapter 23: Its to late to look back now

Sorry guys I had to move, and it was hectic, anyway I'm back and I have a new exciting chapter :)

Hetro- Hey

Tyki- 'Sup

Madeline- -waves-

Allen- -smiles-

Hetro- Well… no one is going to say anything so, enjoy this chapter

Chapter 23: It's too late to look back now

Madeline woke up in a hall way. "Hello" She said frantic. Nothing spoke back. She got up and started to walk down the hall way. Suddenly everything was dark. "Hello" she shouted. I heard echo's down the hall, "Hello, can anyone hear me?" I shouted louder. As I walked further down the hall the echoes became voices; but they seemed familiar. I ran to a door at the end of the hall way. Madeline was hesitant to touch the door knob. Her heart told her not to walk into the door. But her curiosity got the best of her; she touched the door knob, and fell into the darkness in the room.

I woke up in my bedroom with two eyes looking at me.

"A-Allen?" I said tired

"Uh, hi… a lot of people heard you screaming and we worried, most of the exorcists are outside your room…" Allen explained

"Why did they send you in here?" Madeline said innocently nervous

Allen and blushed. "It's just because… the other exorcist wanted to wait outside" Allen made a horrible excuse. I smiled "Allen you're a horrible liar" I laughed. It suddenly got cold, so cold; why, why was it so cold? "Madeline are you ok?" Allen asked worried. "Y-yea" I said with a not convincing 'yea'. "I just need to walk around for a bit" She said reassuring. "Ok" Allen said still worried and walked out the door. Madeline sighed and got dressed. I clutched my heart. "Ow, why do I feel pain now?" I said softly to myself. "I'm sure it'll go away" I huffed and walked outside the door. Madeline walked to Raven room to see if she was feeling the same way. Once Raven opened the door, she denied that she didn't feel anything. She sighed and just walked down the hall. _"Maybe I am over thinking this, I just need to relax" Madeline thought_. "MADDIE" Lavi shouted. "WERE YOU GOING?" He shouted again. I did a crooked smile. "To think of it I don't know, I was just walking and thinking" I said sighing heavily. "Hey, are you ok?" Lavi asked. "Yea, I'm just a little tired" Madeline said. I gave a reassuring smile and walked to the cafeteria.

Madeline realized that the pain was gone. But she knew it was going to come back sooner or later. She felt like she wanted to talk about it with someone but she didn't want people to pity her. If it was one thing she hated, it was when someone pitied her. But she was worried that the night meres were becoming night terrors. But Madeline convinced herself that everyone in the order probably having bad dreams.

To be honest I always wanted to be hold and say everything is going to be alright. She's not oblivious, she knows people are going to die and it's not going to be alright. But to Madeline, hearing those words, if someone were to say them to her. She would be happiness, even if she knew it wasn't going to be alright. Madeline is usually the optimistic person that would say things that cheer you up. But sometimes she doesn't like saying them, because sometimes she knows that she's lying to them.

She walked down the hall with her head down thinking about the night mere. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe she felt guilty that she could've done something in the past. _"I could've done something, I could've stood up to my mother, I could've stopped my father from drinking so much, and… I could've helped Lord Tato more" _Madeline thought to herself. "Why didn't I?" I questioned myself. As I was entering the cafeteria wide eyed. I could feel everyone back away as I walked over to Jerry. Madeline ordered the usual and sat down a t a table. Her eyes still wide. I heard someone sit next to me saying if I was alright. I turned my head and it was Allen. I gave a fake smile and just said I was tired. Obviously Allen knows me, and he knew something was wrong. "You know Madeline; if there's something on your mind you can tell me right?" Allen said with his cute boyish voice. "Yea I know" I said like a robot, and started to eat my food. Allen smiled and orders his food. Once he went to the table and his food was with him. He tapped on my shoulder. Automatically I turned around. "Hey Madeline, try this" He got a spoon of mashed potatoes with gravy and handed it in my hands. Everyone around us was wide eyed being silent and listening to the conversation. I took the spoon and brought it over to my mouth. "Well?" Allen smiled. My face gleamed with happiness. Because it was thoughtful of Allen for doing that and plus the mashed potatoes tasted really good.

"Thank you Allen, the taste good" I said a bit shy

Allen smiled and touched my hand "Whatever you're going through, it's going to be alright" Allen said softly. Madeline did a crooked smile, but I don't know why; I wanted to hear it but… but I also convinced myself that I hated it when people comforted me like that. And it made it awkward that everyone was staring. But then I changed my crooked smile into a normal one.

"Thanks Allen, but you really didn't have to say that" I said in the non-offensive way I could. Then she heard someone cough. Both Allen and I looked at the quiet cafeteria that was wide eyed stare. "Don't stop keep going" A finder said. That made me blush pink, and quickly started eating. _"Why is Allen acting not himself?"_ Madeline thought to herself. Eventually the people in the cafeteria started doing their usual stuff. _"I'm glad, that everyone stopped staring" _She thought to herself.

Madeline finished her food and walked down to the lobby. She saw that no one was there, which is what she exactly wanted to happen. Madeline lay on the couch feeling exhausted for some reason. Madeline felt the reason to talk to herself, and just talk about what's on her mind. But she's not like Lenalee. Lenalee seems like she does it every day and everyone listens. I guess inside she feels like no one will care what she says. It sometimes makes her want to die inside. I heard a girlish voice call my name, interrupting my thoughts. "Madeline?" Lenalee called out my name.

"Yes?" I said softly

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked worried

"Yea, I'm just a little tired" she said using the same excuse she said to Lavi.

Lenalee smiled and sat next to me. "We haven't talked in awhile huh" Lenalee giggled.

"Yea" I giggled back. I don't know why I giggled, in my mind I thought need to.

"So… you and Allen" Lenalee nudged my ribs

I blushed "What are you talking about

"Your blushing, that's so cute" Lenalee said

Before I could argue with Lenalee, we heard a big thud from upstairs and a lot of yelling.


	25. Chapter 24: Move Along

Hetro- Hey I'm back, sorry I was sick for few days but now well :)

Tyki- Hate this

Hetro- Don't mind tyki he's just mad

Allen- You mad bro-troll face-

Madeline- sighs- get on with the story

Raven- I'm joining in

Hetro- ok… enjoy disclaimer I don't own -Man or any of the characters (and **oOlslollypopOo,**this is an AllenxMadeline chapter)

Chapter 24: Move along

Lenalee and I ran to the large bump from upstairs. Our faces were blank when we saw Komoui's robot attacking Allen again. "Really" I said furiously in my head. Lenalee said to me that she would destroy Komourin. Madeline sighed and watched as Lenalee murdered the robot. I walked over to Allen to see if he was ok. He nodded, which made me sigh in relief.

"Why is Komourin always after you Allen?" Madeline said

"…Don't really know" Allen said in a scared way.

I laughed and offered my hand out. Allen grabbed and pulled himself up. "Allen-kun, are you ok?" Lenalee said. "Yea" he replied to Lenalee

"Well my curiosity has come to an end" I said out loud

"What?" Allen and Lenalee said

"I wanted to know what the noise was and I did, so I'm going to go train… maybe if kanda is there" Madeline said a bit tired. I walked down stairs to were the training field was. I still can't get that night mere out of my mind. "It wasn't even that scary" I said to myself. "Why am I so shaky?" she questioned herself.

When I finally reached to my destination the training field, I didn't see Kanda there. _"He's probably on a mission" Madeline said to herself._ "I guess I have to train by myself" I said out loud.

"You can train with me if you want" Allen said blushing

I turned around a bit in shock that he was following me. "Allen, are you stalking me?" I laughed

"What-I-NO" Allen blushed

"It's ok" I ruffled his hair. "Hey Allen" I said in a high voice

"Yes?" He said looking at me

"How is it that whenever… I'm not feeling my best; how is it that you're always there?" I said my face looking away from his.

"Well… I don't know guess its fate" Allen said quietly

"Guess it is" I said quietly blushing

"What did you say?" Allen looked at me

"I didn't say anything" I said quickly and embarrassed

"Oh" Allen said smiling. "Do you really want to train?" Allen asked

"No" I said vacantly.

"Hey Madeline, do you want to patrol around the London's square?" Allen asked me.

"Uh, sure" Madeline said taking his hand to get up.

Allen and I asked Komoui if we could portal together. He nodded and we left to patrol. "You didn't really want to patrol; did you?" She said to Allen. "Oh, I did, I…just didn't want to do it alone" Allen smiled at me. I gently smiled back. We kept walking down the road where the market was. Allen and I passed two little kids holding hands. "Hey isn't that cute?" I pointed to the little kids. He nodded and smiled gently smiled at Madeline. "Soooo… how was your day?" Allen said awkwardly at me. I laughed "It was… an alright day" I said slowly. "Is something wrong, you haven't been acting like you for the past few days" Allen said in a worried voice. "It's… um nothing" Madeline said looking down the road. Allen held my hand. My mind mentally stiffened. "You know you can tell me" Allen gently looked at me. _"Why does he want to know so badly?" Madeline thought to herself. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell Allen" She said to herself. _I breathed in and slowly breathed out. "It's nothing much. I'm just having some nightmares." I said to Allen. "I just need to move along a little" I said quietly. "Madeline, you can't force yourself to forget your past" Allen said with a gently smile again. He held my hand tighter. "Allen?" I said quietly. "It may seem hard right now, but you need to just keep walking" Allen said calmly. She looked at him with confused and a worried heart. "Is there something you want to tell me Allen?" I asked him. Allen seemed spaced out for a couple of seconds. "Allen…" Madeline said slowly. "Madeline, can you promise me something" Allen said smiling. "Uh, yes of course" I smiled gently back. "Don't give up, no matter how hard things get" Allen said quietly. "You mean in battle?" I said to him. Allen sighed and ruffled my hair. "Yes and no, when the day comes; you'll understand the statement" Allen said and he stopped ruffling me hair.

Sometimes when these things come up; Madeline looks pretty gullible. She doesn't understand what's happening and plays that "I'm an innocent girl act" around people. Although she didn't understand what was happening and she didn't play the innocent girl act. A lot of things Allen said to her didn't make a whole lot of sense to her either. It's probably because he says all these nice things to her that nobody said before other then Lord Tato. In a way She felt special that she was loved by someone and not forced to love them (*coughs* Tyki *coughs*). Madeline wanted to say nice things back to Allen. But she didn't know how to say it in words. Madeline would sometimes avoid Allen, because Madeline knows how much Lenalee likes him. And she didn't want to mess things up between them.

"Madeline" Allen said letting go of her hand interrupting her chain of thought

"Yes Allen?" Madeline said kindly

"We should head back to the Order, It's getting kind of dark and everyone is heading in their houses" Allen explained

Madeline looked at the sun down turned into night fall. "You're right we should be heading back" she smiled while walking back with Allen to the Order.

Lenalee greeted us at the gate. She almost immediately walked over to Allen and talked to him. I walked away and went to my room and sat on my bed. I didn't have a nightmare that night. I slept peacefully without disturbance.

Hetro- yay done

Tyki- I hated this chapter

Hetro- Because you weren't in it

Tyki-…yes

Allen- *mocks Tyki*

Madeline –sighs-

Hetro- Until next time :P


	26. Chapter 25: I hate that I love you

Hetro- Hey 'sup people major writers block T.T  
Tyki- Am I in this one?  
Hetro- Yes, some people miss you…  
Madeline- NUUUU  
Allen- D:  
Hetro- Enjoy *smirks* Oh and thank you Sakura 2112 for reviewing some of my chapters ^^

Chapter 25: I hate that I love you 

Madeline woke up earlier then she usually does. Lenalee told me that Komoui wanted us to go on a mission together. He said there has been an Akuma attack near southern part of Italy. I sighed as I we first went on a train ride together. Lenalee being the usual innocent girl asked, asked me what was wrong. I smiled at her and said that I was just tried and went to bed late. As I looked around the train cabin I felt a shadow behind me. I turned around but nothing was there. "Madeline, what's wrong" Lenalee said in her high pitch sing-song voice. I hesitated to answer her for a minute, but eventually I said "D-did you see something outside the cabin. Lenalee looked at me like she was going to laugh. "Well Madeline, there are people passing by us" Lenalee said almost laughing. I wanted to glare at the Asian girl so much but kept my anger in and walked out the cabin door. "Lenalee I'm going to explore the train ok" I said to the slim Asian girl. "But we have to stick together" Lenalee said in her sing-song voice again. I sighed and walked out the door. It's not like I don't like Lenalee it's just sometimes she thinks too much.

I walked around until I found something unusual, which took a couple of hours but I found some purple stains, it led me towards a cabin that looked like mine and Lenalee's but the door was white and ours was black. I knocked on the door. "Come in" A familiar. I opened the door, and my face was shocked and/or appalled. "Madeline, my little bird come in here and sit with me" A man in a black suit with a black top hat said. _"Shit, its Tyki"_ I thought. "T-Tyki what are you doing here?" Madeline quietly said while closing the door. "Do you know that another exorcist is with me?" I raised my voice a bit. "Is it Allen that is with you?" Tyki said slowly. "No, why would you think that?" Madeline said with some question in her voice. "Nothing…" Tyki muttered to himself. I sat on the opposite side of the cabin. "My littler bird-..." I Tyki off of his sentence "My name is Madeline" I said angrily. "Someone is PMS-ing" Tyki sang. I blushed furiously at that comment "I'm not" I said in a very high voice. Tyki got up and pinned me to the chair. I blushed a bit. "Do I see you blushing my little bird?" Tyki. I pushed him away. "No I don't blush Tyki, I get red I've told you this." I raised my voice. "Calm down my little bird" Tyki said calmly. I huffed and stood up. "Lenalee is probably looking for me right now" I said while walking out the door, but Tyki grabbed my hand. "My little bird I've misses you so much, you just can't leave me" Tyki smile grew. "Tyki… you know that if anyone see's me with, they're going to ask questions, and I have to keep lying to them. Tyki I hate lying" I looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Tyki hugged me. "I know I've just missed you" Tyki said hugging me tighter. He eventually let me go and I went back to my cabin. Lenalee had one of her angry faces on and put her hands on her hips. "Were have you've been for so long? I was just about to look for you!" Lenalee exclaimed. I sighed "Just looking around Lenalee, this train is huge. Almost got lost in fact" I said in a sarcastic voice. Lenalee got even madder at me that I sad that in a sarcastic voice. I laughed and sat down and looked out the window. _"Why is Tyki really here? Wait he shouldn't even be here. I wonder if he's even going the same way Lenalee and I are." _Madeline thought carefully. Madeline knew she needed to find out. _"If he is I hope I don't have to battle him…"_ she thought while looking out into the window.  
"Madeline are you alright?" Lenalee asked

"Yes why do you ask" I said back at her quite fatly

"Well, you're just really quiet..." Lenalee hesitated

"Like I said before Lenalee: I'm tired" I replied back. "I'm going to get some food for the both of us." I said trying to go to Tyki, asking if he is going the same way we are.

"Madeline that's so nice of you to offer something like that, if they have any chocolate cake. I'll have it" She said while winking at me. I sighed and nodded my head.

I quickly shit the door and ran over to Tyki's cabin. "Tyki!" I yelled.  
"Oh my little bird has came back to me" Tyki said while hugging me. I pushed him away and started to ask him questions

"Are you heading the same why I'm heading?" Madeline said loudly

"Well, that depends on where you're heading" Tyki said

"Northern Italy" I said quietly

"That's where I'm going!" Tyki said happily. "Now I get to see you even more" Tyki said getting up and pinning me against the wall.

"Your breathe smells like smoke" I flatly said to him. Tyki laughed and let me go. I sighed and walked out of the room.  
"Leaving so soon my little bird?" Tyki said.

"Yes, I promised one of the Exorcists with me that I would get her food" I said while walking out the door. I knew that Tyki would kill any of the people with me when I'm on a mission, or at least he would warn me first. I eventually got food and Lenalee some chocolate cake for her to eat. I got some pasta for myself. Lenalee asked what took me so long again. But this time she did it in her "worried" voice. I asked Lenalee how long it would take to get to the boat that we were suppose to get on. She told me that it would take at least tomorrow in the noon.

After I ate my food I went to sleep. Luckily I didn't have a nightmare this time.

Hetro- Sorry for late update D:

Tyki- Hell yeah

Allen- I wasn't even mentioned in this one

Tyki- welcome to my life

Madeline- fools

Allen and Tyki – D:

Hetro- Until next time


	27. Chapter 26: Authors Note

Hetro A/N:  
ok I read the last chapter and there were a lot of mistakes I apologizes for that, but the next chapter is going to be here. I have a lot going on, like school *sighs* anyway I'll try to fix the mistakes as fast as I can. And thank you for all of the people that told me some of them

~ 3 Hetro 3 ~


	28. Chapter 26: Beginning of an adventure

Hetro- Hey I'm back~  
Tyki- Yes! No go on with the chapter  
Allen- You're a perverted old man  
Madeline- I hate me life D:  
Hetro- Chapter 26 is here :3 

Chapter 26: Beginning of a weird adventure

I woke up in the train cabin seat alone. I got up in a surprised reaction. "Were is Lenalee?" I ran out of the train cabin running into a certain someone. "Good morning my little bird" Tyki grinned. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Tyki grinned pervertedly; I sighed and asked him if he did anything to Lenalee. He said he didn't do anything to any of my comrades. I sighed in relief knowing that Tyki wouldn't lie to me even if he wanted to. "I deserve a little something for telling you" Tyki smirked. I punched him in the arm. "You don't deserve anything" I snarled at him. "Ouch" Tyki joked. I started to get angry and stomped my feet in the other direction. I called Lenalee's name a couple times throughout the train. Eventually I gave up and went back to my cabin seeing Lenalee was already in, with food on the table inside. Madeline sighed and sat down and started eating some of the food. When I sat down Lenalee smirked. I got extremely nervous every time she watched me eat my food. Every time I looked away from her stupid grin got bigger. I looked at her annoyed "What!" I raised my voice a bit. "The gentlemen in the black suit" Lenalee laughed like a little girl. My heart rushed. _"Does she know that Tyki is a Noah!" I thought to myself._ "It seems he really likes you, now I know why you kept running off yesterday!" Lenalee smirked. My face was bright pink. _"Thank god she doesn't know Tyki is a Noah" I thought to myself._ "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Lenalee giggled. "Oh~ what about Allen-kun" Lenalee said. "What about him?" I questioned. "I thought you and him were a couple?" Lenalee said slowly. I blushed bright red "I like Allen, I mean like a best friend or something, but we did kiss once" I said softly. Lenalee's eyes got wide, "YOU KISSED ALLEN WALKER!" she yelled. My eye's raised. "…yes" My voice cracked. "How… was it?" Lenalee said softly to me. My eye's got wide. "… It was nice" I mumbled. "Yeah?" She said softly. "Yeah" I said back. An awkward silence surrounded for about three minutes. I walked out of the room with a huge blush on my face and walked around the train with a dazed face.

I felt something grab my arm. I already knew who it was. "What do you want Tyki?" I sighed. "How did you know it was me?" He said jokingly.  
"Because I know you, you pervert" I said flatly  
"Awww you hurt me so" Tyki purred.

I sighed and glared at him.

He laughed and said "I think you're getting used to me" He smirked.

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head  
He took his hand and put it on my chin made our faces closer together. "I think you know" He grinned.

"I overheard you and your comrade's conversation… you kissed Allen" He said flatly. My heart pounded against my chest fast.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I laughed sorely.

"Maybe, but your mine, no one can't take you away from me" Tyki looked at me with his yellow lustful eyes.  
"I am the Noah of Pleasure" Tyki grinned.

I did huff and walked, he quickly grabbed and held me close, and he put our faces closer together. "Don't leave me without telling me" Tyki growled.  
"Che, I can leave whenever I want" I raised my voice.

He let go of me a bit disappointed of himself, being the naive and the sympathetic person I told him 'It's alright' I said with a laugh to my sentence. He did a half smile and waved as I left to go back to the cabin.

After a couple hours we finally were at southern Italy. I sighed and sniffed the air around us. A bit smoky but it smelled good. To Madeline anyway. Madeline half skipped down to the hotel where we were going to stay at. I don't know why I was so happy. Maybe it was because I was going to see Tyki again? Wait, no, that's absurd why would I be happy to see a demanding pervert like him? Was… it maybe I really did have feeling for Tyki. Maybe there confusing feeling about him. But I also have feelings for Allen. I put my pointer fingers on my temples while making a face. _"Why is everything so confusing?" Madeline thought to herself_. "Madeline are you ok?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah, I'm just conflicting with myself" I said softly. Lenalee made an awkward face which made me look away from her.

We eventually got to the hotel. It wasn't the best hotel I've been to but it's pretty decent. A few cracks on the walls and a lot of old smelly people weren't the best kinds of smells you want to smell after a long trip on a train. I sighed in relief and walked to our room. Still it wasn't the best but it will do for the time being I put some of my things on the bed and told Lenalee we should be going since its light outside. She nodded in agreement and we left to go search for the innocence. I thought it would be a good idea if we split up and looked up anything suspicious, but Lenalee disagreed and told me to stay together so we wouldn't get lost or hurt. I huffed not wanting to argue with her and walked down the street asking people some questions like: "Is there anything suspicious you've seen recently around here?" Most of them just nodded their head side to side saying that they haven't. Some said that outside the town there was a glowing light at night that would shine across the sky. I looked at them with a confused look/ a hopeless look knowing that they could be fact less rumors and not mean anything to what were looking for. "I guess we have to wait till nightfall Madeline" Lenalee said to her. Madeline nodded her head and sniffed in the soft smokey air around her.

Hetro- Yup that's the end of the chapter

Tyki- Perverted grin

Madeline- I never get to sleep on my missions *pouts*

Allen- Its ok Madeline *comforts her*

Tyki- *peers over at Allen and starts having a fight*

Madeline- *sighs*

Lavi- … How did I get here?

Hetro- Until next time!


	29. Chapter 27: Surprise, Surprise

Hetro- sorry for the long wait, school and everything  
Madeline- this chapter is going to be so… interesting and awkward  
Allen- *sighs*  
Tyki- I get to see Madeline again~ 3  
Hetro- anyway, happy readings

Chapter 27: Surprise, surprise!

Like Lenalee said we were waiting till sundown and we did. It felt like forever since Lenalee wouldn't shut up about Allen. It's obvious she has a crush on him. It's not like I don't like Allen, I mean I have a crush on him too in fact, but I wouldn't say it to people. I guess I'm too shy of a person. "Hey Madeline, we should get going!" Lenalee exclaimed, looking at my bored face. I nodded my head slowly, mainly because I was tired and because I was tired of hearing Lenalee talk. We walked out of the door. Once Lenalee and I exited out of the hotel, I could hear my heart beat. Mainly because, somewhere I knew I was going to see Tyki again. I sighed and walked in front of Lenalee quickly.

Her and I waited two hours and didn't see a thing, but I was convinced something was going to happen. She and I kept walking; I had a stern face, waiting for the unexpected to happen. I heard a small voice coming from the right; I knew it wasn't Lenalee because she was talking at the time. _"Thank god"_ I said to myself.  
"Did you hear that Lenalee?" I said to her  
"Hmm? Hear what?" Lenalee said back to me. I tugged on her shirt sleeve and took her to the faint voice.  
"Do you hear it now?" I asked her  
"Madeline, I don't hear anything?" Lenalee said again. I took her sleeve and dragged her to the sound again, which became louder every time I got closer to it. I asked her one more time if she heard it. And yet she still said "no". I started to get frustrated, not knowing why she didn't hear it and I did.

"Madeline, are you tired?" She asked me in her sing song voice. I don't know why but when she said that, something in me exploded. "Why would you think I'm tired, just because I hear a noise doesn't mean I'm tired? I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I'm a big girl Lenalee. How do you not hear the voice? It's literally screaming at us" I raised my voice at her. Lenalee's eyes became a bit watery. I sighed and regretted saying that to her. "I'm sorry Madeline, I was just told to look after you" After Lenalee said that she quickly covered her mouth. "What?" I questioned. Lenalee's eyes became big and franticly waved her hands repeating the word 'nothing' over and over again. I glared at her for a few seconds and then walked forward to the screaming. "W-wait for me Madeline!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"_I didn't talk to Lenalee for about forty-seven minutes; she knew I was angry at her. For one, she thinks I can't do anything for myself, and two, she has to look after me because the order told her so. Is it because of Raven? And when I'm not with Raven, what do they do to her? This makes me so angry I just wanna-."_ I fell backwards when something hit me, more like a forcefully push. I looked up and saw Tyki in front of me. I started to sweat and looked behind me to see if Lenalee was there. She wasn't.

I started to get scared when I saw tyki in his 'Noah' form. "T-tyki?" I stuttered. "Hello my little bird" He sang seductively. My eyebrows narrowed and face got stern. "What the fuck did you do to Lenalee?" I raised my voice. "Lenalee? Oh you mean the other exorcist with you, I saw her but I didn't do anything to her. Once you walked quickly away from her, she just disappeared. My eyes got wide.

"You expect me to believe she just: disappeared" I exclaimed. Tyki smirked.

"Calm down my little bird, I'm sure she's alright, she just has to kill a lot of Akuma is all." He laughed.

"Don't fuck around with me Tyki" I slapped him. He grabbed my hand and pushed me against a tree.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do." He smirked.

"Let go of me" I yelled at him. Something came out of the bushes and attacked Tyki. My eyes got wide when I saw his face.  
"Allen Walker!"I exclaimed.

Hetro- Sorry this was a short chapter :(

Madeline- Allen's coming for me 3

Tyki- Allen, you ruin everything

Allen- :3

Hetro- until next time ^^


	30. Chapter 28: My Hero

Hetro- I'm back~

Tyki- Yay :(

Allen: :D

Madeline: I'm just happy I didn't get raped on the tree .

Hetro: anyway… enjoy the chapter! 

Chapter 28: My Hero ^^

"Allen!" I exclaimed while hugging him.

"H-hey Madeline!" He searched around for a moment.

"Where's Lenalee?" He asked me.  
"I… I don't know, I was walking fast and then I bumped into Tyki!" I explained  
"You don't know where she is!" He looked at me seriously  
"N-no I just said that" I said slowly at him

"Well we need to find her, what if she's hurt?" He exclaimed at me.  
"Y-you're right, we have to find her" I said my voice cracking a bit. _"Allen is right, we have to find Lenalee first" _Madeline said smiling a bit to her. I looked around for a moment. "Where's Tyki?" I asked. "I don't know, but right now we need to find Lenalee." Allen explained to me. Me face was flushed of ager and a little depressed. "_Was I… jealous? Wait, no, that absurd! Why would I get jealous of Lenalee? I said my face confused. _I didn't talk to Allen much after he saved me.  
"Madeline… are you hurt?" Allen asked me.  
"No…" I said hesitantly.  
"Why, did you run off? Why didn't you check if Lenalee was safe?" Allen said raising his voice.  
"I… got in a fight with her…" I explained.  
"Just because you got in a fight with her doesn't mean you can run off and leave her. She could be hurt, Madeline!" Allen exclaimed. My eyes got wide when he started yelling at me. But I wouldn't apologize… it's more like I couldn't. I had way to much pride to do that. But sometimes my pride gets the best of me.

I sighed. Actually not wanting to see Allen right now, but I have to remember that he did save me from Tyki. While I was deep in thought I tripped over something and fell straight on my face. I peered over to see what I fell over. "Lenalee!" I exclaimed. Allen heard me and walked quickly over I was sitting. Allen picked up Lenalee. He felt her pulse, she was alive. "We need to get her to somewhere safe" Allen said, I nodded in agreement. I looked to see anything un-natural was going to happen. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes for second while walking.

"What's wrong?" Allen said.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about" I said looking at him smiling.

Allen thought for a second. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier before." Allen said worriedly

I smiled and rolled my eyes jokingly "Allen… I deserved to be yelled at"  
"What?" He said confused.  
"I mean, I did leave her, over my own selfish anger" I explained. "I guess I deserve her an apology. _"This was a difficult task for me; since it was hard for me to apologize to someone." _I thought to myself.

We finally made it back to the town and went to the hospital. She was just a little tired and sick from running away from the Akuma. I sighed in relief. I walked out of the hospital room and waiting in the lobby for Allen to pick Lenalee and get back to the Hotel. I saw Lenalee walking by herself. She probably told Allen not carry her. As soon as I saw I apologized the only way I could: An awkward speech and a hug. After it was over my face was flushed from embarrassment. Allen kept smiling at me. I did a "humph" and walked with Lenalee.

Once we were back at the hotel and Lenalee sleeping on her bed, Allen crept behind me and said

"You're kind of like Kanda in a way" Allen said laughing.

"What" I said flatly

"Your stubborn and you always try to be the leader of everything" He smiled.  
"Thanks Allen" I said sarcastically. He laughed and sat next to me. But I knew what he was trying to say. I smiled back at him. I was in my causal and so was he. My bangs hide the places we're I feel twice on the floor.  
"Why are you bangs hiding your face and your pretty eye's?" Allen said parting my bangs and saw my bruised forehead. And plus I had scratches on my left cheek when Tyki pushed me against the tree. I pouted when Allen started to give me bandages. "Allen, I'm fine" I said while he was putting them on me. Then he ruffled my hair like a kid. "You need to protect yourself more" Allen said grinning at me. _"If Raven was here, she would make a dirty joke about when he said "protect" _I chuckled a bit forgetting Allen was there looking confused. "What's funny?"  
"N-nothing" I smiled  
"W-what! I wanna know" Allen chuckled. We both laughed for a long time. And then we stopped and started having a conversion about life and how the Order changed us good and bad. Although we had to talk quietly since Lenalee was still sleeping.  
"You know, Madeline… I am really sorry about yelling at you earlier." Allen apologized.  
"Allen I said it was ok" I waved my hands franticly  
"I know… it's just…" Allen took my hands into his and got close to my face. My face was flushed, and my heart was racing. When Allen was about to make his move, Lenalee came bursting through the door. "Allen-." Lenalee was interrupted by the position we were in. "S-sorry to interrupt." Lenalee face red and quickly ran out the door. My face was shocked and I was paralyzed. Allen face was worse. His face looked like he was accused of a terrible crime. And the position we were made it worse, because he also was paralyzed from embarrassment. I think we could actually hear each other's heart beat. Soon we became unanalyzed and our face still flushed red. And what made it worse is that, I just noticed Timcanpy was with us. I sighed and mentally screamed in my head.

Hetro: CLIFFHANGER  
Tyki- What the FFFFF-  
Allen: I was this close  
Madeline: I'm not saying anything  
Hetro: anyway, thanks for reading and thank you for the people that review my story and help me with it :)


	31. Chapter 29: Red Faces and Distance place

Hetro- Hello again  
Tyki - *is angry*

Allen- *is embarrassed*

Madeline- *has too much pride in her to say anything*  
Hetro- … ok, well enjoy reading

Chapter 29: Red Faces and Distance places

After that Allen and I didn't talk very much because of Lenalee. We had to take her back to the Order because she was still sick. And while all of that was happening I wondered. _"Why was Tyki there? Why was he following me… and was kind of "surprise" does he have in mind?" I said looking down with a stern face._ I looked up and saw Lenalee's face all red. "_I felt a little sorry for her. Back on the train I told her I liked Allen as a friend. And she told me she liked Allen more than "friends." But she couldn't "love him" per say, because of her crazy brother. I kind of felt like a back stabber, if I was her I would hate my guts." I thought again_

Allen looked at me and did a half smile. _I was… shocked, was he not embarrassed? I mean Lenalee is on his back, what would happen if she woke up and saw that he smiled at me. Am I scared that Lenalee would tell the Order? I've… never felt this feeling before… was it guilt?" I thought looking at the ground again. _

"Madeline are you ok?" Allen asked

My Body stiffened and looked at Allen. "Uh… Yeah am alright. How about you?" Madeline said back to him.

"Well I'm a little embarrassed of what we… er almost did." Allen smiled with a little blush on his face.

I smiled back. "Me too…" I said with my face red. I looked back at Lenalee. "Were almost to the train right. I want her to get a good rest and not one where she's just on someone's back" I said in the none offensive way I could. He smiled a bit and said that once we pass a tavern house then the train station would be up ahead. He was right! I woke Lenalee up right when we got there. Apparently she is not a morning person. And I think she was a little mad when she caught me and Allen almost kissing. I sighed softly as we got on the train and laid Lenalee on the seat across from us. I looked at her and made sure nothing happened. I guess you could say that I was guilty and somehow wanted to apologize in a way. Allen soon recognized what I was doing.

"Madeline she's going to be ok. She is safe with us" Allen comforted me.

I sighed. "I know Allen. It's just she told me some… things and I just feel a little guilty." I said back to him

"I don't mean to be a hassle, but what did she say to you that made you this way?"  
I smiled. "Allen there girl things" I laughed.

"Ok" He gave me a reassuring smile. He put his hand over mine and smiled again. I blushed bright pink as he did. I quickly turned my head and looked at Lenalee. "I've never realized it… but your face is really pretty when the sun comes down at you." He smiled. "Thanks…Allen" I stuttered. Allen stomach growled, which kind of killed the mood. I laughed and told him that I was going to get some food. He nodded and I walked out the door smiling walking down the train hallway.

"You seem very happy" I heard someone say behind me.

"_That voice seems familiar is it-?" I paused for a second. _"Tyki!" I exclaimed.

"You remember me" Tyki half smiled.

"How can I not remember that raped me?" I said sorely

Tyki frowned "Well, what are you doing anyway?"

I blushed and turned away from Tyki "Well… I'm getting food for some of my teammates…" I said slowly.

"You mean for that white haired freak" Tyki said bluntly.

My eyes got wide and my eye brows furrowed. "He's not a freak he is a beautiful man" I yelled at Tyki.

"Doesn't matter I own you" He cupped my face. My face turned red with anger and slapped him.

"Excuse me, but I have to get this food to my teammates." And liked that I turned away from him and walked away. Surprisingly he didn't stop me. All he did was smirk; I had this horrible feeling like he was planning something. I sighed and returned to my cabin with the tray of food in my hands. Lenalee was up and her fever went down enough for her to walk. I smiled and put the food down and asked Lenalee how she was doing. She said she felt great and couldn't wait and to get back to the order to sleep in her own bed. I laughed in agreement. It's not fun sleeping in a train. It seemed like she forgot about me and Allen almost did. I sighed in relief.

Hours later we stopped and Allen, Lenalee, and I got off the train and headed back to the Order. I looked back to see if my dark haired "friend" was behind me. Luckily he wasn't. I giggled ((mainly because he wasn't stalking me .)) and skipped down the road which lead to the Order.

"You seem happy Madeline" Lenalee Laughed.

"I am, because now I'm home" I laughed.

Allen smiled "I guess we all can call it a "home" Lenalee, Allen and I all laughed together.

Hetro- YAY a happy ending

Tyki- I feel rejected

Allen- I'm pretty content right now

Madeline- **giggles** so am I

Tyki and Allen- **blushes**  
Hetro- Until next time ^^


	32. Chapter 30: Happy Thanks Giving

Hetro- This is a special chapter

Tyki- Am I in this one

Hetro- -_- no, you ruin everything

Tyki- I do not

Allen- Yes *fist pump*

Madeline- *smiles*

Hetro- Enjoy reading

Chapter 30: Happy Thanks Giving! 

Allen and I were eating at the cafeteria when Komoui got on a table and told everyone that he had an announcement. Luckily every exorcist… even Kanda was in the cafeteria at the time. "Everyone I have an announcement" Komoui said. "Today we are having a ball!" He exclaimed in excitement. "Screw this" Kanda said walking out of the room. I sighed "Kanda cant you please come to this one" Lenalee asked. Kanda che'd and agreed. My eyes lighten for a second. "Komoui does that mean… that all of us can go SHOPPING!" I squealed like a girl. Komoui thought for a second and agreed. I ran out of the cafeteria like a little child ran downing the stairs on Christmas Eve. Allen was about to get up but Lenalee touched his shoulder and asked him to help with the decorations. Allen being a gentleman couldn't refuse Lenalee's request.

I ran outside and suddenly stopped my tracks because of the snow. "Madeline, Madeline!" Raven exclaimed. "You think you're going shopping without me?" Raven laughed. I smiled and walked down the street looking for a dress store with her.

"So… how are you and things with Allen?~" Raven purred

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered

"Oh, Lenalee told me everything about it: How you and Allen kissed~" She purred again

"We almost kissed!" I yelled.

"Sure" Raven smirked. I huffed and kept walking until I pointed out a tailor shop. My eyes sparkled with happiness and ran into the shop. I pointed out so many dresses. Even though Raven is like a sister to me. She really dislikes shopping with me. "Madeline… calm down" Raven sweat dropped. I took her hand and pointed out a violet purple dress with then layers of light purple on the waist down. It also had a black ribbon of the stomach. I picked out a black dress with ruffles on the bottom of it. The torso of my dress had a corset on it.

I spanned around in circles until I got dizzy and almost feel over. "WE'LL HAVE THESE!" I yelled at the cashier woman. She looked at me in a scared face and slowly put them in a bag. I paid the woman and Raven and I skipped back to the Order.

When I got back at the order I put my dress on my bed. Since the ball was late at night I had no need to put it on right now. I smiled and walked down the cafeteria with Raven. When I looked at Raven to ask her something she was preoccupied.

"What'cha looking for Raven" I smiled.

"I'm looking for Allen!" She said to me.

"Why…?" I retorted back

"No one kisses my Madeline-."  
"Almost, Raven" I interrupted her

"Doesn't matter, I looking for him" Raven said

I sighed and just smiled. _"At least she's looking after me" I thought to myself._ Once we arrived at the cafeteria it looked the same but with streamers and balloons everywhere. "Impressive" I laughed. I saw Lenalee and Allen making some "finishing touches" to it. I waved at them. They waved back and walked over to Raven and I. "looks good you guys" I smiled. "Thanks" Lenalee and Allen said. All of u talked for a little while, mainly Lenalee and Raven talked. There apparently best friends now. Allen and I talked at one of the tables.

"Do you really think Kanda is coming?" I said to Allen

"That Bakanda is too damn stubborn to do anything.

I laughed "I think he will" I smiled

"What makes you think that?" Allen said

"I mean Lenalee and him act like brother and sister right?" I told Allen.

"They do sometimes" Allen thought

"Since they do… sometimes, and since Lenalee asked him, I think he'll come" I smiled and explained.

"It does make sense" Allen agreed.

"Look at them talking together" Raven said in a "swoon" kind of voice.

"Yeah…" Lenalee half said.

"Hmm what's wrong?" Raven said

"Well, I… um sort of like Allen" Lenalee explained.

"Oh" Raven snickered.

"But I don't know if he likes me because he always hangs out with Madeline and they almost kissed… well actually they did kiss… but Madeline told me it was an accident because Lavi pushed them into each other together." Lenalee said very quickly.

"Well tonight you can just ask Allen to dance with you" Raven reassured Lenalee.  
"Your right I can! Everyone has to dance with everyone in this Ball" Lenalee cheered.

"You mean Madeline… has to dance with Kanda" Raven laughed. Lenalee tilted her head in confusion and asked why Raven was laughing. Raven explained that Madeline isn't very fond of Kanda very well. Lenalee nodded her head and looked over at Madeline.

A couple of hours went by and it was time for the ball everyone dressed up in there dresses and suits; and walked down to the cafeteria.

"You look nice, M-Madeline" Allen smiled at me.

I laughed "You look very handsome Allen" I smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes "Get a room you two" Raven snickered.

Allen blushed. "R-RAVEN!" I exclaimed at her. She laughed and skipped away. "Sorry about that Allen, she has a loud mouth" I glared at her skipping away. "It's alright Madeline. Allen said to her. I smiled and Allen and the rest of the Order went down to the cafeteria and danced, talked, laugh, some of the finders even got drunk.  
"Madeline, Madeline! Look I spotted a drunken finder he wants to dance with you" Raven said laughing.

I glared at her. "Actually, I was going to dance with her" Allen said taking my hand and walking me away from Raven. "How sweet of Allen to do that" Raven poked her cheek. The drunken finder pulled on her dress. Raven slapped him until he passed out. "No one touches my dress and tries to dance with me when there drunk." Raven sighed and watched the rest of the people in the Order dance.

"You really do look nice Madeline" Allen smiled.

"You do to Allen" Madeline laughed.

"I wanted to apologize what happened earlier" Allen said

"What do you mean?" She said

"I tried to force myself onto you when Lenalee was sleeping." Allen blushed

"Oh… Allen, you didn't force yourself on me." I said smiling

"On that day I filled with emotion and didn't know how to let them out. I wasn't trying forcing myself on you, I was just trying to let you know that I care about you" Allen said to me, trying not to blush a lot.

I smiled warmly at him "You're really brave and really sweet to say that" I said to him.

In the end I danced in his arms the whole night until each of us got tired and went back to our rooms.

Hetro- Such a happy ending *cries*

Madeline and Allen- I liked it *blushes a bit*

Tyki- I didn't  
Hetro- thanks for reading! Until next time


	33. Chapter 31: Happy Birthday Allen

Hetro- ok, one more AllenxMadeline chapter

Tyki- WHAT?  
Hetro- .  
Allen- Really! Thanks people who read this :3  
Madeline- *blushes* W-whatever *crosses arms*

Chapter 31: Happy Birthday Allen and Merry Christmas 

"Everything is looking great!" I exclaimed as everyone was getting ready for Allen's Birthday.

"He's coming into the cafeteria" Lenalee and Raven yelled at me.

"What?" I exclaimed back

"Yeah, go… umm distracted him" Raven paniced and pushed me outside were I crashed into Allen.  
"S-sorry Allen-kun" I stuttered. Allen smiled and took my hand and picked me up.

"It's alright, I'm gonna eat, care to join me" Allen said sweetly.

Raven and Lenalee looked back at me and moved the hands and mouthing "go."  
"Um Allen, how about we go eat somewhere out… to eat" I looked back at Raven. She was smirking, as usual, but she mouthed "good job"

"S-sure" Allen smiled and took my hand. We first had to go to komoui go ask to go. He hurried us out the door so everyone could finish.

"So where would you like to go Madeline" He held my hand because I think he was flirting and because it was snowing and it really cold.

"I don't know, I haven't traveled much in London." I told him as we were walking down the market.

"Well I've been here for a while so I could so you some parts of London" Allen smiled.  
"That would be great thanks" I smiled back. But before we could go anywhere both of our stomachs growled. Blushing from embarrassment we both got something from the market and started our journey. We wondered around London for a few hours before we stopped and rested at a frozen pond. "I wonder if fish were still in there, you think they're frozen underneath the water" I put my fingers on the cold surface of the pond making shapes, as if my fingers were ice skates and tracing lines on the ice over and over again. "Well I think they go upstream and go out to sea if it gets to cold." Allen explained.

Allen looked over his shoulder and found a man that was renting ice skates. "You want to go ice skating Madeline" Allen smiled. "Sure" I smiled back and we walked together to the man.  
"Ah, to love birds I see wanting to skate" The bulky man said. I blushed and so did Allen. He put his arm around my shoulder and said "Yes sir." The man laughed and gave us the skates to start skating. Me, still blushing got my skates and put them on.  
"Are they tight enough Madeline?" Allen smiled.

"Y-yeah their tight enough" I smiled.

Allen grabbed my other skates and put it on my food, tying the laces together. "Is it too tight?" He looked at me. "N-no it's fine, thank you" I half smiled at him, trying to erase the fact that I'm still blushing like a fool who has just been caught. Once I stepped foot on the ice I fell. Allen grabbed my hand and picked me up. "I'm not a good skier but I could help you with ice skating." Allen said to me. "Thank you, I'm not a good ice skater, I've never ice skated before actually." I said softly slightly embarrassed. "Ice skating is like dancing, moving your feet side to side" Allen smiled. Allen put me in a dancing position and moved his feet side to side. ((Hetro- like people on ice skating shows do)) He let go of me and I started to stumble again, but before I fell back he grabbed me by the waist. "Almost fell there, are you ok?" I turned my face around, red, like a person who has been a hot shower for too long.  
"Madeline are you ok? Your face is really red, are you sick?" Allen put his hand on my forehead. "Your head is a little warm, we should get back to the order before you catch a cold" Allen smiled and picked me up bridal style. "I can walk Allen-kun" I blushed. Allen smiled and took the skates off me and him and gave them back to the bulky man. He waved is goodbye and we walked away. "Your head is getting warmer, are you sure you are feeling well?" Allen asked. "Yeah, I'm just used to walking whenever I go somewhere." I said slowly trying not to make a fool of myself. Allen smiled at me when I was trying to hide the obvious red blush across my face.

Once we got to the Order I ran down to the cafeteria as fast as I could to see if everything was ready. "Raven is everything ready to present yet?"  
"Yeah we just finished you can bring your lover down~" Raven purred. I walked out of the room, angry that Raven teases me like that. I sighed and walked up to Allen.  
"Um, Allen-kun I have to show you something down at the cafeteria…" I said to him.

"Oh, ok what is it?" He asked me.  
Frustrated, I grabbed Allen's hand and walked down to the cafeteria with him. Once we entered everyone yelled "surprise."  
Everyone dancing, eating, and having fun. Even Kanda was mingling. Lavi stuck mistletoe on the end of his hammer and extended over us. Allen looked up staring at it, me, getting curious what he was starring at; I also looked up and saw the flower hanging above us. "You have to do it! It's a mistletoe" Lavi smirked. Allen grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. Raven grinning said "My little girl is so grown up~" Raven teased again.

Hetro- Done~  
Tyki- I HATE THIS CHAPTER  
Allen- I like it a lot ((thank you the fans of AllenxMadeline))  
Madeline- it was a good chapter…  
Hetro- Until next time ^.^


	34. Authors Note

Hello everyone its Hetro. Now, people have been asking me if I could do a crossover chapter. Here are some of the anime's people wanted to crossover.

Ouran High School Host Club, Kuroshitsuji, DN angel, Death Note

ok now it's your turn to choose


	35. Chapter 32: Crossover Fun

Hetro: I'm back and here are the results… People wanted a kuroshitsuji crossover with -Man.  
Ciel- Sebastian what is the meaning of this

Sebastian- Were going to have some guests my Lord

Alois- Oh? Now I have new toys to play with

Claude- *says nothing because he's a meanie ((as you can see I don't really like Claude))

Madeline- Sounds like fun -_-

Chapter 32: Crossover Fun

"Madeline! You, Allen, and Raven will be going on a mission" Said a komoui who seemed overly optimistic that morning. I sighed "What's the 'mysterious mission' now" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, there is this cave and every time people go into it they never come out" Komoui explained. "There could be some animals in the cave you know" I said sitting down on the couch. "Yes but one of our finders went into the cave… and he saw another world. Madeline's and Allen's eyebrows rose. "What?" Allen questioned. "Now you see this is serious" Komoui said seriously. "Yes sir." Komoui started to speak again. "This mission is actually in London, A finder will tell you more" Komoui said as Madeline and the rest walked out to the train station.

Allen, Raven and I arrived at the train station. And saw the finder named Rick. He told us information like: Stay close together nobody… and he means nobody gets back to this world. All of us nodded our heads. We arrived at the cave. "This will be exciting" Madeline smirked. They entered the cave and everything changed.

It seemed they fell through the sky? No that was insufficient, it was more like we were pushed into the water. But why wasn't I cold, why wasn't I wet. I woke up in a bed. "A…. a bed?" Madeline said softly to herself. She looked to the other side of the bed and say Raven sleeping next to her. Madeline cupped her face in confusion.

"It seems you are awake My Lady?" A man said with black shining hair and a butler's uniform. Madeline stared at him.

"… Forgive me of my rudeness but who are you?" Madeline questioned.

"My name is Sebastian" Sebastian said smirking at her. Madeline stared at the butler. Somehow she knew something was wrong with that butler.

"There is a boy outside awaiting to know if your alright. Allen was he's name I think" Sebastian said watching as the sound of him saying Allen's name made her blush, but it was barely noticeable.

Madeline nodded and woke Raven up. "Are you two sisters?" Sebastian said. Madeline shot him a glare. "Why is that information important to you?" Madeline said calmly a little protective and skeptical of the butler.

~FLASHBACK~

"Sebastian, I want you to get information from those people understood" A little boy with an eye patch said. "Yes My Lord" Sebastian said back.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

the butler bowed and smirked at Madeline "I'm sorry My Lady" Madeline made a fake smile. "Call me Madeline, ok" Madeline giggled slightly. A couple seconds after Madeline giggled Raven woke up. "What the fuck are we?" Raven slurred. Sebastian eye's rose. "Excuse my sister she's not used to change" Madeline said apologetic and glared at Raven. Raven got up and yawned, "So where are we?" Raven said to Sebastian. Sebastian took Raven's hand and kissed it. "My Lady we are in London. You are in the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian smirked at the blushing Raven. Madeline slapped Sebastian hand away from Raven and shot a glare that said 'don'..sister.' Sebastian smirked and said that his young master wanted to see him when everyone woke up, then he left. "He is drop dead sexy" Raven said swoon. Madeline rolled her eyes and walked out the door and saw Allen standing next to the door. "Allen" Madeline exclaimed while hugging him. Allen smiled and hugged her back. Raven walked out and saw Allen and I hugging each other and she smirked, then they stopped hugging and walked down the stairs to where this 'young master' was. When Madeline saw this little boy who looked fourteen. Madeline bowed and Allen and Raven did since Madeline has more experience with nobles then the both of them.

"Sit down, and my name is Ciel by the way" He said calmly all of us did what we were told and sat down. "I'm Madeline, this is Allen, and over there is my sister Raven" Madeline said as they all waved awkwardly and weakly.

"A lot of people have been arriving here in London and they all land in the pond a couple miles from our Manor… Do you know why?" Madeline was shocked that he would bring that up so quickly but answered his question.

"Yes we do know" Madeline said calmly.

"Are you apart of this trickery" Ciel said raising his voice. Madeline frowned.

"Do you know what Exorcists are?" Allen said.

"Exorcists" Ciel repeated "I do not know what exorcist are" Ciel said. Everyone was a little quiet when he said that. Everyone is supposed to know what Exorcists are… their known very well, why doesn't he know? Madeline thought as her eyes were half lidded looking down upon the boy.

"I can't tell you much, because of the church" Madeline said while Sebastian looked over at her very quickly and smirked.

"The church?" Ciel said surprised.

Allen Raven and I looked at each other then looked back at him.

"You see we are a part of the church… and the church sends us mission… like how people ended up in the river" Madeline explained not wanting to say much to the little boy and his butler.

"In other words you say you're from another… world?" Sebastian said looking at Madeline and not leaving his eyes off of her. Madeline stared back and said "yes."

Ciel's one looked in disbelief and yet relieved.

"Do you know how to stop it" Ciel said.

"We believe so" We all said in unison.  
"Well then, you may stay in my manor until this 'another world' is gone" Ciel said dismissing us. Madeline bowed and so did the rest of us.

"But… one more question, what are you wearing? Its indecent" Ciel scoffed pointing to raven and mine skirt. It's our uniform it's mandatory to wear it" Allen said.

"Alright, I will allow it" Ciel said walking away. All of us went back to the room Raven and I slept in. little did we know that Sebastian was following us.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Raven panicked. "Obviously not to panic" Madeline said. "We have to go search for the innocence before the Akuma do!" Allen exclaimed. "I know" Madeline whined like a child wanting to get this mission over with.  
~Outside the room~  
"What is innocence… and what is this 'Akuma' they're talking about" Sebastian wondered and reported back to his young master.

"Is there anything you want me to do my Lord?" Sebastian said.

"If they go anywhere follow them" Ciel ordered. "Yes My Lord" Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room just in time as they saw them leave. He smirked and grabbed Raven's hand. "Were you going My Lady?" Sebastian said slyly, making Madeline shoot icy darts at him. "W-were just going out to get…. some fresh air" Raven said blushing, then Madeline took her hand and walked out of the Manor. "I'm sorry Lady Madeline but my young master told me to look after you." Sebastian explained while Madeline rolled her eyes. "More the merrier" Allen said smiling, making me smile back.

"Allen do you see anything" Madeline said while playfully poking his shoulder. Allen smiled and shook his head 'no'. Madeline sighed. She saw his hood on and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Allen said worriedly. "You look a lot better with your hood off you know" Madeline whined a tad. Allen did a fake smile "I'm sorry Madeline, I just… probably look weird to these people if I did take off my hood." Allen said softly. Madeline laughed. "All of us look weird, Allen, Hell! I'm wearing a mini skirt and you don't see me wearing a coat to hide it" Madeline teased and made Allen smile… but he still wouldn't take off the hood.

All of a sudden Madeline found something tickled her stomach, and then something yellow flew out of her sleeve. "Timcanpy!" Madeline cheered as everyone around us stared while I hugged the golem. "My Lady what is that?" Sebastian said. "Oh, that's a golem!" Raven smiled. "A Golem?" Sebastian said with question in his voice. "Yeah the church makes it for us so we can communicate better" Raven said. "How?" Sebastian said smirking again. Madeline shot Raven a glare that told her to stop talking. "Oh it does this and that" Raven said making an excuse.

Sebastian getting a little angry with the little of information he was getting because of the one long blonde haired brown eyed exorcist… Madeline. We heard screaming in a bar, so all of us went into it to see if it was an Akuma. It was worse… it was Tyki Mikk. Madeline's eyes grew wide as she saw the tall man in front of her. "Hello, My little Bird~" Tyki sang as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Allen getting jealous activated his innocence. And threw him against the wall. Sebastian was surprised of what happened to his arm. Raven face palmed and Madeline was trying to stop Allen from attacking. Luckily it was night time and barely anyone was there to see it. Madeline saw some Akuma in the background and started to attack them. Raven did her hardest making Sebastian not to look but she failed. After Madeline was done killing them she returned to Allen and the rest. "You look pretty sexy with your black wings" Tyki purred, then Allen slapped him on the ground. "Allen stop" Madeline ordered as his arm turned back to normal. Tyki got off and wiped away some of the dirt that was on his trench coat. "Why are you here Tyki?" Madeline said angrily. "To find the innocence, but then again I already have." Tyki said holding out the innocence in his hand. Sebastian was just watching this like it was his favorite movie. 

"Claude… go!" Someone said as a thick black fog surrounded us as I felt someone grab me by the waist and take me somewhere. But I couldn't move, the person but a wet towel on my mouth and nose which made me tired and sleepy.

I woke up in another bedroom. Different from the Phantomhive's bedroom. "It looks like your awake!" A cheery blonde boy said. "Were am I? Madeline said clutching her head from a headache she was currently having. Not liking being kidnapped over and over again. "You're at the Trancy Manor" He said cheerful again. He suddenly hopped onto the bed were I was lying on and got close to my face. "Your cute, and now you're my new toy" He said glaring at me. I pushed him gently off of me "I don't even know you, and I'm not property to be used, and I don't even know your name" Madeline glared. The blonde boy slapped her and put a knife to her throat "My name is Alois, and you are my toy" We glared again while cutting her check, it felt like a paper cut and looked like it, but none the less it stung. "I'm sixteen and you look like you're fourteen, I can easily take you down" Madeline smirked and grabbed the knife out of Alois's hand and threw it across the room. Now normally Madeline wouldn't be mean to children, but kids like Alois piss her off and she… gets a little angry.

Madeline was about to get up but heard the window crash open and saw Sebastian Allen and Tyki there. Madeline blushed a little embarrassed that only the males came to her rescue. Sebastian picked her up bridal style and carried her out the Trancy Manor. Allen and Tyki stared in awe and frustration that he was holding Madeline like that. Sebastian gave a wink to the two boys before looking at Madeline lustfully. Madeline blushed slightly and quickly turned her head. They arrived at the Phantomhive manor in minutes. "You can put her down know" Allen and Tyki said in unison. Sebastian smirked "Cant we keep her? She is quite a jewel" Sebastian said looking into her eyes again. "Put her down Sebastian" Ciel order and he put Madeline down and Madeline went to hugs Tyki and Allen at the same time. They both smiled but then glared at each other.

"Are you alright Miss Madeline?" Ciel said.

"Yes, thank you, and we have to take our leave now to go back to our world" Madeline smiled.

"How can you be so sure we can go back?" Raven said coming out looking like a mess. Her hair looked like it wasn't combed in days and her uniform wasn't dressed properly. And when she saw Sebastian she blushed widely. Madeline rolled her eyes. "Because… just trust me" Madeline winked and then the shrugged there shoulders and followed her into the pond water. "Get in" Madeline said as they all entered the water. While everyone was distracted by the black smokey fog, Madeline took the innocence that Tyki was holding just in time before Alois captured her. Madeline held the innocence and everything glowed. It glowed so bright that the people that wasn't in the water with us shielded their eyes.

I woke up next to Allen and Raven in the grass next to the cave. "I got the innocence Madeline exclaimed, waking everyone up. Allen and Raven smiled as they got up and walked to the train station back to the order. "Raven can I ask you a question." Madeline asked. "Of course" Raven said back. "Did you have sex with Sebastian?" Madeline grinned widely. "Yes, yes I did… and he was great" Raven and Madeline laughed while Allen covered his ears in embarrassment.

Hetro- *whew* done

Alois- I didn't get to rape her *sad face*

Madeline- …

Allen and Tyki-… what?

Hetro- Until next time


	36. Hello FansReaders

Dear awesome fans/readers of mine, I wont be updating for about a week or so… I have testing to do… exams and all that. So I bid you fare well for now

3 ~ Hetro~

P.S. Made you a basket of cookies so you don't get angry


End file.
